Diaries of Pokemon
by Weirdguy149
Summary: What would happen if every Pokemon had a diary? This story will help us find out. This follows every episode of the anime.
1. Pokemon, I Choose You!

**Before I start, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

 **This was an idea I had while scrolling through Bulbapedia one day. I wondered that, since we always hear about the humans, what if we get the Pokemon's perspective? The entries for each diary will be for each episode and in Pokedex order.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 1: Pokemon, I Choose You!**

* * *

#1: Bulbasaur- Dream.

I could have been Ash's first Pokemon, but I went to someone else. Oh well, I'm sure someone representing my species finds him eventually.

#4: Charmander- Dream.

Man, being Ash's first Pokemon would've been so cool! I hope the guy I'm with isn't a jerk or anything...

#7: Squirtle- Dream.

I wanted to be the first guy on Ash's team, but he had to sleep too late. I'm glad the professor's grandson chose me over him.

#16: Pidgey- Wild.

A peculiar human tried to catch me today. It was a strange sight for sure. He was wearing gloves the same color as a burned Jigglypuff and he was lugging a Pikachu around like a stuffed backpack. The Pikachu climbed up a tree and he yelled at it. While I was busy eating and trying to mind my own business, the idiot threw a Pokeball at my head! After I got out, he tried to smother me with his shirt. At that point, I kicked sand in his face and went on my way.

#19: Rattata- Wild.

Ah, a stupid traveler's food, so easy to steal! ...That is, until he chased me off. Darn, now I have to wait for the next idiot to come along.

#21: Spearow- Wild.

I have waged war on all humans and Pikachu alike. I was hit in the head by a rock so naturally, the human who did it would have to die. I went for his little Pikachu on the tree first and the ratty jerk shocked me! I called my friends to try to help me against these two monsters and we chased them for what seemed like miles. We nipped the Pikachu within an inch of its life. The human found an odd mode of transportation but it didn't matter, they were both as good as dead. We pushed them out, he was standing like a martyr, and we were so close to tearing them to bones, when all of us got zapped. I made it out of there with my life, and I swear that when I become a Fearow and become faster and stronger than ever, I will find them and end them both.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Today was my first day as a... tame, and it has really not gone well for me. I get out of this wretched prison called a Pokeball, and what do I see? A barely awake human child with a Grass type's skin lurching towards me. I did the natural thing and Thunder Shocked him to set my boundaries. Then I saw the madman that captured me in the first place give the child a pamphlet and some prisons, so I shocked both of them.

I would have made a bolt back to the Viridian Forest, but I figured I wasn't in much of a rush if he was headed to the same place. I walked with him out of the laboratory for the first time in weeks to find a bunch of other humans standing out front. He tried to put me back in jail but I swatted the ball back to him with my tail. We made a fun game of it for a little while, him and I, when he picked me up. Again, I shocked him, along with everyone else.

That little escapade must have enraged the child, because he put on gloves that I couldn't zap, then tied me up and dragged me around like my mother did when I was young. He stopped after about half an hour of dragging and tried to talk to me. I played dumb by being very aloof about things. He eventually stopped and untied me, but I still wouldn't give him any leeway, mostly because he treated me like a slave.

He pointed me towards a Pidgey. I wasn't going to waste my time with it so I climbed a tree and tried to see how this human could catch this weakling by himself. As I predicted, he did a deplorable job, trying to imprison it at full health and then trying to catch it with his Grass-type skin that he shed. I laughed at his stupidity and he yelled at me, but I didn't care.

I watched from my perch as a Rattata tried to steal his food. Unfortunately, the human chased it away, but I laughed when the pamphlet called him a stupid traveler. No truer words had ever been said. He was still trying to imprison innocent Pokemon by throwing rocks. Unfortunately, he managed to hit a Spearow. It got enraged and tried to go after me even though I didn't do anything. My defense mechanism kicked in and I zapped him after jumping out of the tree.

I didn't count on it calling for its friends. For the first time, the human's and my instincts intertwined, chiefly running for our lives. I ran as quickly as I could but the Spearow flock pecked my feet until I couldn't run anymore. The human picked me up but I didn't care at that point. He jumped off a cliff into a pond and we resurfaced. He placed me in a vehicle of some sort and kept encouraging me that I would make it. This was when I thought maybe this human wasn't so bad.

As the sky darkened, the Spearow pushed the vehicle over, giving me a few more bruises as I tumbled out. By this point, my vision was getting blurry. The human checked on me and seemed to want to put me back in the Pokeball. Instead, he put it down and stood defiantly against the horde. Knowing that a stranger I was an absolute jerk to would try to sacrifice himself for me gave me the strength to get back up and try to attack the Spearow. All I remember was a flash of light and suddenly the sun came out again, with the flock completely gone.

We stared at each other then up into the sky to see an absolutely majestic bird flying in the horizon. I wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or not, but he seemed to be seeing the same thing. Then the human picked me up and ran to the nearby city. As I fell into unconsciousness, I thought this "Ash" would be a good person to be tame for.

#27: Sandshrew- Wild.

Ho-hum, another Spearow chase, nothing to worry about.

#33: Nidorino- Trainer's.

Ah, the thrill of battle. It really satisfies my bloodlust. I rushed at a Gengar but it put me to sleep. Bah, I will wake up in a little while.

#56: Mankey- Wild.

Aw, man! The Spearow always chase the newbies!

#85: Dodrio- Wild.

It's good to crow at the sun's first light. After all, Early Bird catches the Caterpie.

#94: Gengar- Trainer's.

That Nidorino was an easy defeat. I would have eaten his soul if I was still wild. However, I still have an Onix to deal with. Oh well, a spirit's work is never done.

#95: Onix- Trainer's.

Avenging Nidorino's defeat. Won't end well for Gengar. I hope.

#129: Magikarp- Wild.

I think a human fell in, but I don't want to rescue him. It's hard enough to exist here as it is.

#130: Gyarados- Wild.

I wanted to eat a human that almost drowned himself, but I found some interesting Magikarp nearby that would be a hardier meal.

#250: Ho-Oh- Wild.

I Wish You The Best Of Luck, Human And Pikachu. You Have Hearts Of Gold That Will Only Grow From Here.

* * *

 **As you can tell, some entries are longer than others. Next time, Pokemon Emergency.**


	2. Pokemon Emergency!

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 2: Pokemon Emergency!**

* * *

#10: Caterpie- Wild.

Ooh, two humans trying to catch me! I hope that they have some good food for me to eat so I can be a Butterfree.

#16: Pidgey- Trainer's.

I got out of my Pokeball only to find an Ekans hissing at me. Since I didn't want it to eat me, I flew up to the ceiling and stayed there until the next morning, where I would be discovered by my trainer covered in ashes from an inexplicable explosion.

#19: Rattata- Trainer's.

When I was sent out, I got really confused. Was it dinner time for us? I looked across the room and saw a vicious-looking Ekans glaring in my direction. I did what any sensible Pokemon would do and ran.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

Mistress sent me out to do the bidding of Grandmaster Giovanni by stealing the Pokemon of the Viridian City Pokemon Center. I wondered why the Grandmaster could not do it himself since he presided over the area as a Leader, but Brother Meowth told me that that would deal a large blow to his occupation and our glorious mission as a whole. I have learned never to question our motives again after this.

My assistant, Koffing, and I dropped down into the foyer and smoked out the place. Mistress and Jameson stated our solemn pledge for the lowly humans in the room when all five of us noticed a rarity lying on a mat: a Pikachu. We propositioned the three humans in front of it to give it to us, and like all lowly humans, they refused. At our two masters' behest, we gave chase, destroying the center's hardware in the process.

We eventually cornered them in the power room. The male human in the room kept throwing weakling after weakling at us but they fled from me. Then the younger female threw a Goldeen at us and that did not work very well at all for them either. The male attempted to flee again until he ran into a singed bicycle. A rain of Pikachu suddenly jumped down to assist the Pikachu and before we knew it, they shocked us.

The human male got on the bicycle and began to pedal on it quickly. None of us thought he was a very big threat until we were shocked again, this time by the revived Pikachu. The room inexplicably exploded and I fell into unconsciousness. When I awoke, I discovered we had a new mission: Apprehend this Pikachu at all costs.

#25: Pikachu- Trainer's.

I helped save the Pokemon Center from Team Rocket by providing power and then crowding around a Pikachu with my brethren and giving our energy. We would never forget the ruin of the Power Plant at the hands of Giovanni.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

For a few hours I was in a coma due to my injuries. I could hear faint noises here and there: a motorized human vehicle, some more odd human devices, an explosion, and a lot of yelling which was human in origin.

When I awoke, I found myself in another building on a stiff nest, looking up at a ceiling. Seconds later, quite a few of my fellow Pikachu jumped off to my aid and over me. I remembered that this was an ancient custom for the Pikachu warriors of old as soon as their cheeks began to crackle collectively. One Thunder Shock later, I was back on my feet at full strength.

I saw across the hall two humans and three Pokemon that I had never seen before, all but one of the Pokemon completely covered in electrical burns and frozen in place. Apparently, Ash wanted me to help finish them off as he was pedaling the vehicle from before and telling me to hop on. Reluctantly I did so, even as the two humans facing us were laughing at us. I felt an even greater surge of energy as he pedaled and I fired away. The burnt Pokemon that was floating seemed to be leaking gas, since the place exploded around us very soon afterward.

At a red-haired female's request (her name was Misty, I believe), we left as soon as we were able to my home, the Viridian Forest. She was alternating between screaming at and complimenting Ash when she abruptly hid behind him. We found ourselves face-to-face with the most terrifying opponent imaginable: a Caterpie.

He flung a Pokeball at it without a moment's hesitation. I really hope that this won't cause me to laugh at him after the twelve hours of relative intelligence that he had.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Well, tonight started off marvelously. Me, Jessie, and James were takin' a ride on the balloon, mockin' our wanted posters (well, theirs, because I'm way too quick for those stupid cops' cameras), generally havin' some fun on the side while getting ready for our next job, a routine Pokemon Center heist.

Little did we know that this would be an end to that good night.

It started off routinely: Koffing covered the lobby with smoke, Ekans did its usual intimidation bit, Jessie and James delivered the motto, and I did the most important part: "Meowth, that's right!" Our captive audience tonight wasn't really large: just two twerps, one of the thousands of Nurse Joys in the world, and a Pikachu that was completely knocked out.

Knowin' that one was better than nothin', we told them to fork the Pikachu over. They had the gumption to say no right to our faces, so we had no choice but to try to kill 'em. I would try ta help but my claws were sharpened and I didn't want to get my hands dirty if Ekans and Koffing were willing to do the same thing. We eventually found 'em in the power room with nowhere to hide.

The male twerp decided ta do somethin' first by throwin' random Pokeballs. First, a Pidgey, who flew off at the sight of us. Then, an empty one. Then, a Rattata, who also ran, like all weak Pokemon should when up against a top-notch band of criminals like us. The female twerp was up next with a Pokemon on her own: a Goldeen. It flopped around and we couldn't help but get amused.

Male Twerp ran from us with the Pikachu and we went after him, when suddenly a lot of Pikachu came out of the woodwork! Then they shocked us... well, everyone but me because I had the common sense to duck. Male Twerp hopped on a bike and kept riding it with the Pikachu up front. It was so ridiculous we laughed at him. ...Then everyone got shocked and we were blown right out of there. We tried ta make our escape on the balloon but it got hit and we went flyin'. It looks like this Pikachu's priority #1 now.

#109: Koffing- James's.

Tonight was so much fun! Dad- I mean, Master sent me out first to smoke out the Pokemon Center in Viridian! After Master, Jessie, and Meowth delivered the motto, we looked over at a bed and saw a Pikachu of all things. How strange! We wanted it but the humans with him refused. Bummer, I wanted a friend that didn't try to bite me or scratch at me whenever I didn't say anything smart.

Against my best wishes, Master got me to chase the four of them. It was fun, since I managed to join in on the wrecking of Pokemon Center technology this time! We found them in a really cool room with lightning bolts in the background. I was busy staring at those the whole time we were in there, until I saw a nice human in a cap running away with Pikachu! How dare he?

We ran after him until we saw a huge pile of Pikachu on the bed. Then all of us saw and felt lightning all over, except for that mean old smart Meowth. (Knowing how to speak human is not an excuse for being a bully!) I was too dazed to do anything when we got shocked again! I fell asleep after that. When I woke up with Ekans, we were told that we were going after Pikachu from now on. Good, because I think it can still be my friend.

#113: Chansey- Nurse Joy's (Viridian City).

We saved a Pikachu from the brink of death. Right afterwards, we were attacked by elite agents of the terrorist group known as Team Rocket. The Center was destroyed in an explosion caused by electricity combined with puffs of noxious gas, but no one was injured seriously and no Pokemon were stolen, a first in our history of altercations with Team Rocket.

#118: Goldeen- Misty's.

I knew I should have stayed in the gym. Misty should have known better to send me out on dry land. I was lucky that I survived out there!

* * *

 **Next time, Ash Catches a Pokemon.**


	3. Ash Catches a Pokemon

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime. This'll be the first split for two, due to there being a nighttime scene in the middle of the episode.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 3: Ash Catches a Pokemon**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#10: Caterpie- Ash's.

Yay, I got caught! Though I wanted to be, so I may have cheated a little bit. It's okay, though, as long as my new friends don't know and give me some food.

The human who caught me let me out to meet my new friends, another human and a Pikachu. The Pikachu was very friendly but the other human kept running away from me. She wasn't very nice to me at all... My trainer picked me up and we left but the mean lady kept following us. She kept saying something about a "bike" and stayed with us through the night.

After the two humans fell asleep, me and Pikachu had a conversation. I showed him the friendship dance of my people. He did a very good job for a first-timer. After a while, I looked up at the moon, saw a pretty Butterfree fly by, and remembered part of why I was caught in the first place: to become a Butterfree. I looked over at the meanie and determined myself even more to evolve, to impress her instead of to scare her. Pikachu gave me a hug and we talked long into the night. He told me to sleep next to her, Misty. I hope to Arceus that my plan works...

#12: Butterfree- Wild.

Tonight's a good night to fly by my old wriggling grounds. ...Oh, my tree fell down and now it's being stood on by a Caterpie and a Pikachu. ...Well, that was a long trip from Kalos for nothing.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

To be honest, I wasn't sure that this would work out, but Ash did it. He finally put a Pokemon in a cage, and he didn't even need my or Misty's assistance to do it. I would've been proud of him if he wasn't waltzing around like me whenever I eat a tomato. I must have spaced out because I fell asleep for a minute or so.

When I woke up, Ash was crouched down in front of me, holding the Caterpie's cage like the trophy it was most likely meant to be. I had enough respect for him by now to express some forced happiness. Luckily, he isn't very good at reading sarcasm, especially when it comes to Pokemon language. He took the Caterpie out to be friendly to Misty and she jumped back.

Apparently, she was scared of carrots, peppers, and Bug types, which was why she was scared of the little guy. I found it really hilarious but I stayed quiet when I noticed that Caterpie was depressed because of what she said. I gave him a compassionate pat on the shoulder when Misty picked me up out of nowhere. I would've shocked her if she didn't have the smoothest human hands in existence.

Undeterred by loud words and a silly phobia, Ash picked Caterpie up and left. I went with them for two reasons: I knew Ash longer and I couldn't stand to see any fellow Pokemon alone with the likes of him again after what I experienced just a couple days ago. We went on our way when I noticed she was behind us again. I tapped Ash's long leg to get his attention and I inadvertently started a shouting match that lasted until the two of them went to sleep.

My new little friend and I were alone on a tree stump after that, looking up at the moon. Caterpie was jiggling around. After he told me it was a friendship dance, I reluctantly went along. I could have refused but he was just a kid, and he seemed to be socially awkward anyway. After we were done, Caterpie stared at the moon as a Butterfree flew by. Then he looked over at Misty, then looked down. He told me he wanted to be a Butterfree so Misty wouldn't be scared of him. I hate seeing kids upset like this so I gave him a hug. Afterwards, we talked for the rest of the night. When I went to sleep, I joked that he should sleep next to Misty to see if she would like him better in the morning. I hope he knew I was joking.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#11: Metapod- Ash's.

Today, I've been through a lot. It all started when I woke up to the sound of a splitting scream from the girl I was trying to please. Everyone else awoke rather abruptly. Misty yelled at me and I slithered over to my Pokeball. (Speaking of which, I'm going to miss being able to do that for a while.) I got inside it and stayed there, to the protests of my Trainer, Ash, and Pikachu, my only Pokemon friend to date.

A few minutes later, he tried to pit me against a Pidgeotto. I realized this could be my chance to impress on Misty that I wasn't just some bug to be feared. I could beat my natural predator and help further Ash's goal. So I got out. Little did I realize that Pidgeotto _was_ my natural predator for a reason. In no time, I was back in my ball with a lot of scratches on my skin and an even worse feeling about myself.

A few more minutes later, I found myself back out facing two odd purple-looking Pokemon. Some humans behind them were laughing at me and I was completely frustrated. Then Ash told me something I knew I could do: String Shot. So I stared at and sprayed webbing on them. When I stopped, I saw both of them wrapped up in silk. Then when I was told to tackle them, I did. They were both out cold and the three remaining enemies looked shocked at me. I did this. Another Pokemon ran up to me and I silked him. They ran for the hills, leaving a delectable rose behind.

I ate it, and when I was lifted by Ash as congratulations, I was about to be petted by Misty. Until I suddenly felt what had to be the urge to evolve. I tried to resist it but it was too strong. I pupated into a Metapod. Now that I was almost petted by Misty, I could now refocus on my dream of becoming a Butterfree. I just hope my new Pidgeotto friend doesn't try to eat me.

#15: Beedrill- Wild.

Humanzzz... We will come after you, I promizzz...

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

It seems that I'm on the opposite end of the Trainer-vs-Wild debate now. How interesting. One moment I'm eating a worm on the ground, the next I find myself swatting away a Pokeball thrown by a male human.

I stayed behind to watch the resulting squabble between the male and his female companion due to my own curiosity. Human debates always fascinated me; a lot more words and a lot less pecks to the head. He eventually shifted his attention back to me and threw another Pokeball. Inside was a Caterpie. It was a good thing I was full; otherwise, the poor children would have to see me eat their friend.

After slapping my usual prey silly for a minute or so, the human finally started to realize he made a mistake and called him back. Just as I was going to Peck him too. As I tried to pry my beak off of a tree, I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my back. I had heard enough horror stories to know what the source was. I flew upwards and my fears were confirmed: a Pikachu. I tried to fly away but before I knew it, I was sucked into a Pokeball as well.

When I came back out, I flew in the air to see two very ugly creatures that I could only assume were another Trainer's. One was a long, serpentlike Pokemon with a devilish glare. The other was a round ball with a distorted, vacant smile on its face. The male human that caught me told me to dodge their attacks. I had no reason to refuse him, and so I did what he said. I was advised to do a Quick Attack on the serpent and I complied... at least until he dove into the ground. I stopped. Where did it go? I couldn't ponder that much, since the other one blew smoke at me. I flapped my wings and the smoke dissipated.

They kept attacking me and I kept dodging them. I tried to attack them and then they attacked me. I was out cold. When I discovered that the Caterpie that I was whaling on defeated these two all by himself, I was surprised. I want to congratulate him as soon as he becomes a Butterfree, so I don't have the urge to consume him.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

Now that I knew the full impact of what Enemy Pikachu was capable of, I graciously volunteered to be part of the task force to apprehend it, before it could harm any other agents fighting for our cause. We were sent out to face our enemies, Ash, Misty, and of course the mouse that started it all.

Before I could do anything, my assistant spit sludge in the enemy's eyes. I wanted to incapacitate him with my poisonous fangs, but no, Mr. Cyanide and Sunshine had to beat me to the punch! ...I apologize, I am usually not that condescending to my colleagues. I usually keep my temper cool.

We would not rest until all Pokemon were eliminated, so we waited for him to waste all his Pokemon against us. The first was a Pidgeotto, a surprisingly quick fight for us. We only ever occasionally see eye-to-eye on anything, but when it comes to the art of the 2-on-1 fight, we are of one mind and body.

Next was of a Caterpie. A honest-to-Grandmaster Giovanni Caterpie. All of us laughed at the ridiculousness of this opponent, including myself. Then Mistress and Jameson ordered us to attack. We lunged toward them... and Koffing fell down, wrapped in a silk cocoon. I was muzzled soon after. I was helpless to stop the young Pokemon from hitting Koffing towards me, knocking us both unconscious. I have failed Team Rocket today for losing to a Caterpie.

#25- Pikachu- Ash's.

That poor kid wouldn't know a joke if it hit him in the face. That's exactly what I thought when I heard Misty scream. She yelled at him and I knew that it was my fault. He crawled back into his cage. Ash and I both tried to get him out, Ash because he is a naive fool, and me because I wanted to apologize.

We stopped when we saw a Pidgeotto. They were rare around here but I know they are plentiful enough to be a real problem for the Caterpie and Weedle populations. It was probably why it ate a lowly normal worm when we saw it. Of course, he had to use the pamphlet on it to alert our position, then tried to throw a cage at it while it was still at full strength. I was about to offer to join in when I saw him send Caterpie out after Misty made fun of Caterpie for being weak. Darn it, why did she have to do that? Now he was going to be a Flying Type's breakfast...

Predictably, Caterpie had his butt handed to him, and I bet he felt even crappier after that. At least it wasn't my fault this time. After Pidgeotto hung his beak on a tree where my ally once stood, Ash told me to Thunder Shock him. I did it only because I wanted to end this fight quickly. Ash captured the Pidgeotto. Misty yelled at Ash for being stupid (which was true) when lo and behold, who shows up?

Why, the three villainous guys from the Pokemon Center that I blew up, of course! Jessie, James, and Meowth were their names, I was told when they introduced themselves in the most over-the-top way imaginable. I was told that because I sent them away violently, they were now after me. I didn't care too much about them; after all, I could beat them while just barely being healed. What stopped me from doing it again?

They sent out the two Pokemon from earlier, Ekans and Koffing, in order to fight me. Right as I was about to zap them again, Koffing threw up burning stuff in my eyes. I was down for the count and Misty's smooth hands picked me up. From there, I heard Pidgeotto go up against them and fail. Ash had no choice but to use Caterpie, which Jessie and James mocked him for. I wanted to tell them to shut up, but I knew only the Meowth would understand enough to translate. After that, it got really quiet except for the sound of a String Shot. I rubbed my eyes enough to see the outline of the retreating villains and Caterpie, standing triumphant. I jumped down and smiled. I was proud of the little guy, and not surprised that he evolved. Now we could get back to adventuring.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We spent the last couple a' days restin' from the night everythin' changed for us. Right after, we went after the twerps in the Viridian Forest. It was real hard at first ta find 'em (trees, everywhere) but eventually we saw lightnin' bolts head towards a Pidgeotto and I knew we were on the right track.

The two twerps were arguin' about how stupid the guy was for somethin' when we walked up to 'em and introduced ourselves to 'em again. The twerps asked us why we were here. Jessie and James were bein' vague so I scratched 'em up and I explained that it was all 'cause a' Pikachu. They stomped me but it was worth it.

Koffing and Ekans were called out and immediately Koffing Sludged Pikachu between the eyes. Good! Ekans woulda probably killed it if she had the opportunity. We were good sports so we let him throw out the rest of his Pokemon. The Pidgeotto went down without much of a fight. All that was left was a measly little Caterpie! ...That is, until it soaked Ekans and Koffing in web, tackled 'em until they were knocked, then webbed me when I tried to join in, the worst thing about it all! We hightailed it before we could be 100% humiliated.

#109: Koffing- James's.

Today was fun yet again! I met my wannabe friend again today. I was so excited that I accidentally gunked all over his eyes. Ekans was mad at me for doing that but I simply could not help it! We also met a few more potential new friends: a Flying-type that went down really quickly and a Bug-Type that turned me into a mummy, which is a really unique experience that I'll never forget. It was a really comfortable dream I had until I woke up with Master removing silk from my face. I hope I will make a friend soon though.

* * *

 **Next time, Challenge of the Samurai.**


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 4: Challenge of the Samurai**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#1: Bulbasaur- Trainer's.

I love being in these woods. They fit me so well, especially when I help my trainer beat up a wacky human's Pinsir.

#4: Charmader- Damian's.

This guy is a pretty difficult human to work for, but I have to say that learning how to fight out here is good practice. I've already learned Flamethrower and I beat a Pinsir with the move in one shot!

#7: Squirtle- Gary's.

I managed to beat two trained Pokemon by myself today. Gary told me I should be a Wartortle in no time.

#11: Metapod- Samurai's.

It was a battle of wills between Sensei with myself and an undisciplined Metapod with a young human. We raised our defenses every so often, staring each other down. It was very intense. We had to cut things entirely too short, however, when we were attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. I was put back into my Pokeball. I sure hope the other Metapod did the same.

#11: Metapod- Ash's.

I had another long day today. This afternoon, Ash put me up against a huge bug. He almost crushed me but I hardened and broke his pincers. Then I found myself face-to-face with another Metapod. The guy kept staring at me as it used Harden, so I thought that I had to reciprocate. I knew we were taking a while because out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Misty and Pikachu reclining on chairs, bored out of their minds.

When we heard buzzing, the staredown stopped. The other Metapod was called back by a man in an odd dress and before I knew it, I was in the sharp grasp of a Beedrill. The old me would've called out for my mother, but I was a different Pokemon. I knew that Ash could rescue me. It wasn't a matter if than when.

I was laid down under a bunch of Kakuna. I think my friends found me but they ran from a bunch of buzzing again. I guess the Beedrill came first. Now I'm sitting here in the dark with a bunch of Kakuna staring down at me. I hope Ash finds me before they evolve and try to poke around in my innards... Oh, what am I kidding. I'm a goner.

#13: Weedle- Wild.

I was poking around for some breakfast when I heard this bizarre screaming sound from out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a human hugging a tree for dear life. Another human was laughing at her and there was a sleeping Pikachu nearby. The human noticed the Pikachu was sleeping while I tried to meet the other human. She kicked me, which wasn't very nice, but I assumed I deserved it anyway.

The male human walked back over to me and threw a red thing. A Predator came out and I realized this human was trying to kill me. It beat me to a pulp and I would've been done for if another human hadn't interrupted. Seizing my opportunity, I slithered up a tree to notify the rest of my family about my near-death experience. We are a very vengeful family.

#14: Kakuna- Wild.

Weedle informed us of an attempt on her life. We had to honor her wishes by finding and killing them all. Us Kakuna stayed behind as lookouts in case someone tried to reach our nest. A Metapod was deposited and we were told it was to be bait for its humans. Sure enough, we were soon accompanied by three humans and a Pikachu. The more developed Kakuna evolved and pursued them. I will stay in this spot to make sure we kill them swiftly, painlessly, and mercilessly.

#15: Beedrill- Wild.

We told the humanzzz that we would purzzzue them... It wazzz only a matter of time... Weedle cried out... we anzzzwered her cry in full force... We picked up a Metapod bait and now all they can do izzz flee... You can not hide in that shelter forever, humanzzz...

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I was sent out once again to fight something. Just a Weedle this time. Again, I was glad that I was full; otherwise, the poor children would have to see me eat a Bug Type. It tried to run and I pursued it. It tried to jab at me and I tackled it. Right when Ash was about to fire a coup-de-gras at Weedle, he was stopped by a local celebrity, the Samurai, by being threatened at false swordpoint.

The Samurai had an incurable habit of stopping Trainers from doing their duties to challenge them to a battle. I had already seen him defeated by three challengers in the few days before my capture, so I figured that Pikachu and Metapod could handle him. Little did I know that I myself would be the first challenger. I was a bit winded from the encounter with Weedle, as well as from Team Rocket a few days earlier, but I thought that Samurai and his two Bugs would be no match for me. I was wrong on that too; I was knocked out in one hit by his Pinsir.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Once again, the day started with Misty screaming because of a Bug Type. This time, however, it was a Weedle. Knowing that Ash would try to call me up against this weakling (and trying to beat up a Weedle usually caused misery for all attackers anyway due to the huge connections within the forest), I fell back asleep in Ash's comfortable nest.

When I woke up, I saw that Ash was once again picking a fight, this time with none other than the famous human idiot, the Samurai. Samurai kept calling him a novice (big talk for a jobber) and Ash decided to use Pidgeotto against his Pinsir. He must've thought I was still asleep, but I wouldn't complain since this seemed to be more of a fight among morons anyway.

Pidgeotto was knocked out in one hit by Pinsir. I guess she went down so quickly because she didn't get much healing time between the Team Rocket fight and now, and she probably fought Weedle too. Then he took Metapod out to... I guess take care of both of them? Which would be downright impossible since he couldn't move. I was proven wrong about the impossibility when Metapod broke Pinsir's horns with his Harden... but then Samurai's own Metapod came out.

It became a long waiting game for Misty and I. We even had the time to sunbathe and sip on drinks on chairs that Misty brought from wherever she was from. It all stopped when I heard the buzz of dread. He did use Pidgeotto and now that Weedle escaped, it told its family and now we were all done for.

They took Metapod. I tried to shock them but I shocked the wrong one and several took its place. We had to run out of there, and fast. After a while, we stopped in front of a Kakuna nest. Ash spotted Metapod laying there and he yelled for him. Since the Kakuna are the smartest members of their evolutionary family, they figured out it was us, evolved, and chased after us. We eventually stopped inside an old cabin.

Samurai yelled at Ash for putting Metapod in danger. (Which I'm pretty sure was his fault in the first place.) He stayed quiet for once and it was the end of that conversation. I fell asleep later, feeling bad for both Ash and Metapod.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

It took us a few days to take all that silk a' us so, when we went back to the forest a few days later to try to catch some Beedrill, I tried to rest on the Team Rocket Anti-Beedrill Tank(tm), but Jessie and James wanted no part a' it. They booted me off. Sheesh, all they had to say was I had to walk with 'em! I think this Pikachu thing has gone to their heads.

#127: Pinsir- Samurai's.

I may have failed against the three starter Pokemon, but I have determined myself not to fail against anyone else. When Sensei sent me against a Pidgeotto, I tackled it quickly and relished in my first victory in about a week. That taste soured when I came across a Metapod. I tried to crush it between my pincers but its shell became much sturdier. My pincers shattered and I had to go back into my Pokeball out of pure shame. I hope never to be called upon again until I can become stronger.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

Ash rescued me and I'm a Butterfree now! I'm so excited! ...Ahem, I think I should explain.

I stayed awake all night because I was scared that the Kakuna would evolve at any time. I heard the voices of those Team Rocket people from up high behind me. This was a bad time for them to try to take Pikachu but at the same time I was mildly grateful because I knew at least one of the others found me.

Beedrill were flying every which way all around me but eventually Ash found me. He tried to put me in the Pokeball but I refused. My week as a Metapod was almost up and I wanted to take care of the Beedrill myself. He picked me up but was pushed down by a Beedrill. As another one was flying towards him, I willed myself to jump up and give a tackle of my own. It pierced through my casing and gave me a huge gash... or at least, what used to be me.

I flew out, a fully realized Butterfree. I looked out and saw the man in the dress, Pikachu, and Misty, happy with me at last. I stretched my wings as I flew around a few times in the air and then I fluttered back to Ash. He smiled at me then pointed to the approaching Beedrill and named my newest move: Sleep Powder. Glittery powder fell down on the Beedrill, Weedle, and Team Rocket person in the area from my wings. When everyone slept, I went back to Ash. Everyone was so happy with me!

#13: Weedle- Wild.

We helped out the adults today, mostly by munching on cardboard. It was delicious! And then we fell asleep.

#14: Kakuna- Wild.

We watched vigilantly over the Metapod. We don't get tired at this stage of life. Early in the morning, two particularly idiotic humans loudly announced their presence. Some of us evolved and, along with the other Beedrill, pursued them, a Meowth, and another human, who picked up the Metapod and moved from my line of sight.

After the fight died down for reasons I couldn't recall since I couldn't see anything behind me, the two idiots and the Meowth joined us, dressed as crude representations of our species. We gave our adult counterparts a silent signal and they chased them out of the forest. Hopefully, that would teach them a lesson for bringing a Pidgeotto in the woods.

#15: Beedrill- Wild.

We zzzearch all night... We find nothing... But then zzztupid humanzzz called out to uzzz... And we went on the attack... We did not zzztop until we fell azzzleep to a Butterfree, our natural enemy... And then we gave the zzztupid remaining humanzzz the zzzting they would never forget... Our revenge hazzz been zzzatizzzfied... For now...

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We woke up the next morning to discover Ash left. The three of us determined that Ash tried to get Metapod back. Since I was the only capable fighter on our team that I knew of, (Pidgeotto was still knocked-out, no doubt, Pinsir's pincers were broken, Samurai's Metapod only knew Harden, Goldeen would probably die after being on land for thirty seconds, and Misty would never reveal any other Pokemon she might have) we knew I had to save him.

By the time we got back to the Kakuna nest, there was total chaos going on. Beedrill were flying around like crazy, Team Rocket were plagued with Weedle munching a cardboard box on their heads (what were they even thinking there?), and Ash was holding Metapod, who had a noticeable gash on his body. A few seconds later, a Butterfree flew out. Exactly what he wanted back when he was a Caterpie. Misty was even gushing at him as he flew around.

One Sleep Powder later, and all our enemies were on the ground, snoozing as equals. We walked over to Ash while it was safe and he was jumping around again out of joy. At least it was well-placed this time. Samurai thanked him for being awesome (better than Samurai can attest, at any rate), and then we got out of the forest... Home or not, I had an obligation as a tame now to go with my Trainer, no matter what.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

It took forever to find the Beedrill nest but we noticed a real pleasant surprise: Male Twerp, all alone! Even though he didn't have Pikachu with 'im, we figgered that we had a real good hostage. I scratched 'im up a bit to spook 'im. Then Jessie and James proudly shouted the motto. It honestly didn' cross our minds that we were at a Beedrill nest and they get real mad when ya shout at 'em.

We tried hidin' under the Anti-Beedrill Tank (tm), but it was already gettin' eaten by a bunch of Weedle! I knew we shoulda covered that thing in tape, but no, we had to use all a' it on the balloon! We ran for our lives for what felt like hours, and then all a' a sudden, we fell asleep.

When we woke up a few hours later, we saw that the Beedrill were gone. So we put a bunch a' leaves around ourselves and tried ta blend in, but the Kakuna noticed us and we got stung some more. I'm glad we got out of there with our tails intact!

* * *

 **Next time, Showdown in Pewter City.**


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

**Before I start, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

 **I'd like to address a review by saying that I like to go in a linear direction when I tell a story, so I'd rather not skip around. I will do all the Pikachu shorts and the movies, maybe the Chronicle ones too.**

 **Gym battles will be different when the final two Pokemon face each other, as you will see. The first fight in this episode, as well as a few others, won't count.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 5: Showdown in Pewter City**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Today was the worst and best day of my life so far. It all started when we entered the rocky path overlooking Pewter City. We found ourselves perched on an old human's rock collection. He was apparently selling them for human currency because he was homeless. (I don't see why that business would work since this is a mountainous area, but oh well.)

Since I knew that these rocks wouldn't be sold any time soon, I took a seat on a shelf. The old human looked at me (I think, his eyes were covered so it was hard to tell) and he told Ash I was tired and I should go to a Pokemon Center. I wasn't tired, but it was a good excuse to get away from Mr. Rock Hobo Seller Man, and I wanted Butterfree and Pidgeotto to get back to full health, so I pretended to fall asleep. He kept asking us for cash as he went away.

Let's just say that the fake slumber turned into a real one since it took me until Nurse Joy brought me back out before I woke up. I jumped on Ash's shoulder because... well, why not? A human's coverings are surprisingly easy to hang onto, especially on the shoulder. He told me we were going to a Gym to win a Badge. I didn't know what either of those were, but I just went along with it.

The Gym was a giant rock house, complete with a sign that boldly proclaimed its name in human writing. I followed Ash inside because, well, what else was I to do? It was dark and I was wondering what we were doing here when suddenly, we saw a young human (though not as young as Ash and Misty) sitting on a rock staircase illuminated in small lights. He got up and glared down at us (an amazing feat for a human with his eyes closed). His name was Brock and he was a Gym Leader. I deduced we had to get the Badge from him. When Ash said he challenged him to a battle, I immediately liked where this was going.

Before he could throw a cage, Brock snapped a finger. Suddenly rocks jutted out on the ground. We ran away and stopped when the rocks stopped. The floor was now a battlefield. He told me to get out there and I did it. Then Brock threw a cage and good Arceus above at the size of the thing in front of me. I ran back to Ash and pleaded with him to get Butterfree to take my place (surely this thing was able to sleep), but he put me back down on the battlefield. Next thing I knew, this behemoth was squeezing the life out of me. I tried to shock him but it didn't faze him one bit. Eventually, I faded into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, it was nighttime and Ash was talking to me. He said someone had something to teach me somewhere. I am such a fan of vagueness, but I followed him anyway. The someone was the rock seller from the morning, and we were at an old-looking human shelter. Was this his place? The rock seller told me I could supercharge my attacks here. I couldn't refuse so I told him in my own way to bring it on. Then he hooked wires up to my cheeks and told me to spark while Ash ran outside on a water wheel. The charge would eventually make me stronger.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, I became strong enough to turn night into day with my lightning. Next time, giant, you will fall by my hand.

#52: Team Rocket's- Meowth.

Jessie and James kept blabbin' while I dug a Twerp Trap(tm) with my shovel so I forced 'em to help. Afterwards, we covered the hole wit' dirt, and it looked like it didn't get dug! ...Too bad we forgot where it was and fell in. Now it's gonna take us forever to get back out.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Not many challengers today. Good. Brock need take care of children. Flint gone one year already. However. Pikachu with loud child. Crushed Pikachu. Loud child forfeit. Hope Pikachu don't come back. For Pikachu sake.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

Butterfree and I had a conversation for the past few days in our respective Pokeballs. I congratulated him for beating those Team Rocket thugs and he thanked me. It was a great honor. However, Ash brought me back out to face an odd foe in a dark cave. Apparently, some rocks can float and have faces. I was also knocked out by it. Why do I always have to be the punching bag for whoever I'm up against? I just want to observe the world outside the forest, that's all. I didn't get captured just so I could be a target.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We busted through Brock's door the next day and there he was, vaguely looking at us with his squinty eyes. He threw a cage and a different Pokemon came out: a pebble with arms. I figured I could beat that but Ash sent out Pidgeotto this time. I felt sorry for her when she couldn't hurt it at all. Eventually, Ash sent her back and called for me to get out there. I willingly obliged.

Brock called us weak. I pretty much called him a liar with my new and improved Thunder Shock. I thought it would be impossible but the pebble laid motionless, singed black from my electricity. He sent it back then called out the behemoth again.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Pikachu come back. Pikachu hurt friend. Pikachu get crushed again. At least if Onix say so.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I tried to shock him but I hit the ceiling instead.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Pikachu hit top. Not Onix.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

He was about to crush me again when I used my new Thunderbolt move.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Crushed him. Or at least tried to before Onix got shocked bad this time.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I almost lost consciousness from getting squeezed but at least I hurt it. And then it started to rain in there and that really hurt the behemoth.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Suddenly- Water! Onix's biggest fear.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Ash told me to shock him and I did.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Intense pain afterwards. Had to close eyes and sleep.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I was ready to hear the go-ahead to finish Onix but I turned back and saw him surrounded by a lot of small children. They pleaded for him to stop and give him mercy and he agreed with them eventually. I hated to do it but I did the same thing. We left soon afterwards. Surprisingly, Brock followed us back out and gave us a diamond-shaped rock. I guess this was his Badge. He said he was going to join us because he wanted to be a Breeder. I didn't know what that was but it seemed alright so we agreed.

Mr. Hobo came back and revealed himself as Brock's dad. Hello, plot twist, that explained a lot. Brock told him to stay and take care of the children then rattled off a long list of things for him to do. I guess this is how humans say hello, I missed you?

So we left Pewter City with a new guy, and no Team Rocket attacks either! Though the trip out was a little bit bumpy.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We managed to get out with the Shovel Drill (tm)! ...Then we got trampled on and fell back in. Darn it, now I'm gonna have ta try ta eat Jessie's hair for sustenance!

#74: Geodude- Brock's.

I've seen a lotta weird things in my 120 years on this planet, but I never dreamed that I would one day get beaten so easily... but I'm gettin' ahead of myself. Today's gym battle started out like all the others, facing a weakling Pokemon from the Viridian Forest. A Pidgeotto was a relatively new one but it went down about as fast as its younger kin. Then this real scrappy lookin' Pikachu ran up in front of me. Onix told me about him last night so I was sorta on my nonexistent toes (but not really, since when do Pikachu hurt the likes of us?) Brock called the two of 'em weak and I would agree with 'im... until a Thunderbolt put me down. Good Arceus, I didn't expect one of those to even make me flinch.

When I got revived and polished, I realized we weren't home anymore. Brock told me we were with the human that beat us since Flint came back. Fine by me, I was sick of punching Caterpie in the face anyhow.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Polished and dried after. Found out Flint come back. Also we have new human friends. We with them now. Hope Onix can help however Onix can.

* * *

 **Next time, Clefairy and the Moon Stone.**


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 6: Clefairy and the Moon Stone**

* * *

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

Man, it's been a while since I last got out. So this time I was in a cave, fighting Team Rocket with an older human and a weird Flying-type without any eyes. The Koffing tried to suffocate us with its smoke rings but we blew them away on command. These guys were so much easier to deal with now that I've fully grown. They were still pretty tough though since Ekans bit me. Zubat yelled at them and they were suddenly hugging each other. I almost lauged if they weren't evil Pokemon we were trying to beat. With Ash's order, I blew Ekans and Koffing away with the humans. I'm really good at beating these guys for some reason.

Near the time of sunset, we stopped near a riverbank and ate some food. This new human going with us (Brock, I think) is a really good cook. I'm glad he wanted to go with us. Another human besides Ash and Misty was eating some Pokemon food too and enjoyed it. He was really weird... Then Ash ate some and he spit it out. Silly Ash, Pokemon food are for Pokemon! Then I fell asleep and got sent back.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I blew away some smoke in front of a giant meteorite being worshiped by an odd species of Pokemon that I never met. I discovered a few seconds later that the man I fought against before had joined us, and he had a very large Ekans as a Pokemon. I decided not to question it, because the more the merrier. The man sent it down and then we chased after the miscreants on foot. I decided to watch the whole thing unfold on a tree branch the rest of the time. The result was a very fantastic light show at the end.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I have gotten care of my self-loathing by digging Mistress, Jameson, and Meowth out of the pit of Pewter City. Since we believed Enemy Ash and his band to be gone, we decided to go to the nearby Mt. Moon to claim the Moon Stone for ourselves. After all, Grandmaster Giovanni had a plan involving an invasion of all fully-evolved Pokemon and we needed the Moon Stone to get the Clefable, Wigglytuff, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen necessary for that role.

Koffing and I soon discovered, however, that they were closer than we originally thought. Enemies Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were there, along with a human scientist and the spitting image of Former Brother Flint. Facing us were the hateful Caterpie who defeated us before, now fully grown into a Butterfree, and a Zubat that was most likely freshly caught here. Koffing went first, as usual (Arceus, he is always so eager to do that), by spewing out smoke at them. They blew it back in our faces. I hated that Butterfree especially so I bit him in the stomach to get him to go down. It didn't work, to my shame, but I believe I made some lasting damage.

The Zubat screeched at us and I had an even more inexplicable urge than usual to kill Koffing. I wrapped my tail around his body and tried to squeeze when I suddenly felt a huge wind take us away. It took us until that night to recover from that attack but we came back later. We faced two enemies then this time as well, Enemy Pikachu and a colossal living rock statue of myself. I couldn't tell if I felt admiration or terror from this being. Going for terror, I dug away as Koffing covered our getaway with the Moon Stone. We were sliding down the mountain when we collided with a rock face that appeared out of nowhere. Then a bunch of pink things hypnotized us. A flash of light later and I flew away. Suffice to say, I will have a few more bruises on the next skin I shed.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I was resting behind Ash's head when, again, I woke up to a bunch of screaming. This time, it was a bunch of annoying creatures swarming on a frightened human. Since everyone but Brock was screaming at the moment and I wanted to go back to sleep, I jumped up and used Thunderbolt on the creatures, something the pamphlet called Zubat. They flew away, but I had a new problem: the unhinged human that was attacked. He hugged Ash while forgetting I was there and cried and sang to him all his praises. I shocked the human this time to get him to get off of us.

He got into a lot of hysterics about knowledge and research, and all of that scientific stuff humans like the man who imprisoned me would appreciate more than the general populace. We got into a cave and there were electronic lights all around us. Apparently, the Zubat attacked because they were flipping out over not being in total darkness during the day, something I can sympathize with. Then I saw some other oddities: some red Pokemon removing mushrooms from their backs, a Sandshrew sweating on the ground, it was just terrible. He told us why he was here, to research the legend of the Moon Stone, some fancy space ship that an alien race used to get here centuries ago.

I lost interest very quickly when I saw a cute Pokemon holding onto a rock rather tightly and bouncing with a nervous expression. The pamphlet called her Clefairy. Ash was about to try to catch her but Moon Legend Guy said no. I was about to object to that with a shock but then we saw why she was nervous: Meowth was chasing her. Oh good, I was wondering when those guys would darken our days with their villainous idiocy.

I didn't really care why they put the lights up. (Because I knew it was them, they had to be doing something villainous, why else would they be on this rock?) I knew Brock and Ash combined could beat them easily. I just wanted to talk to Clefairy for a while. She didn't know much Pokemon language but I could fill in the gaps pretty well. After a few minutes, she told me she had to go and hopped out of the cave we were in. I went back to the guys since I saw Misty and Moon Stone Man go after her.

It took a bit of climbing but we managed to find them by seeing a deflating Meowth balloon (as in an actual Meowth balloon) going into the sky. I guess Goldeen finally earned his keep on Misty's team. We followed the river (to find the Moon Stone before Team Rocket could get to it, I guess) when we stopped to eat. I already had a snack on the trip, so I spent some more time with Clefairy. She told me that we would never find the Moon Stone the way we were going about doing it. I told her to lead the way and she did. About an hour later, we finally found what we were looking for: a huge rock.

She put the thing with a bunch of other things, everything turned blue, and a bunch of other Clefairy came out the woodwork and jumped around the rock. I asked her what she did and she told me in perfectly clear Pokemon language that she completed a circuit. After some fumbling around and charades, I told them what she told me. The scientist went into hysterics again as he talked about the Moon Stone legend again... and then Team Rocket showed up. For Arceus's sake, did I have to step in this time to get them to stop?

The scientist tried to end the daunting task of beating up Team Rocket himself, but Meowth tripped him. I guess the phrase "all Meowth are jerks" is accurate, at least for this one. Jessie and James threw out Ugly the Ekans and Stupid the Koffing. Ash called for me to get out there and I was raring to go. Brock seemed to be pretty upset too, since he sent out Onix. Former enemies coming together to beat up some morons, I like that.

Before we could dish out some righteous judgment on those two, Koffing barfed out some smoke, Ekans dug a huge hole, and the trio ran out with the Moon Stone. I jumped off Onix so he could pursue them. (I don't like being underground, sue me.) By the time we caught up to Onix, he already stopped them. Him and Koffing butted heads and knocked each other out. The Clefairy came out next, entranced us with a dance, then blew the Rocket guys up. That was absolutely beautiful. Too bad the thing we tried to find blew up along with them. Suddenly, some of them got larger. The pamphlet called those things Clefable.

As it turned out they had a replica, which they used in the same dance as before. And so we remained until midnight.

#27: Sandshrew- Wild.

It was so hot today in here. I wanted to dig but I knew that I'd die if I tried.

#35: Clefairy- Wild.

Greetings. I am a peaceable representative of the Fairy Type. I mean no harm, as you can see in my narration.

Today, I was chased by a hateful Earth creature while on my way to the Moon Stone to do our ritual with the help of the circuit light. I was overwhelmed when I was saved by some other more peaceful Earthlings. I had an interesting conversation with a "Pikachu", but I had to play dumb with my command over the Pokemon language. I do believe he was trying to 'flirt' with me, but I did not reciprocate his attraction.

I had to leave to reach the Moon Stone, but I was pursued by both the hateful creature and my saviors. I hopped off a cliff and fell onto the humans. I was the only one not wet, which was good since water tends to turn my skin into a lilac color. The creature tried to destroy us but the younger Earthling defeated him with a Staryu, another Pokemon from the stars.

We were going much too slowly to reach the Moon Stone by nightfall so I dropped the stupid act and led my rodent friend to the Moon Stone. I completed the circuit light to light up the Moon Stone. In no time, my brethren danced around it to try to get some energy to our rocket. I explained my motives to Pikachu, who explained to the rest of the Earthlings. Our dance was interrupted by the hateful creature's masters. They tripped up an innocent human, stole our Stone and escaped.

We retrieved his vision lenses then climbed down the hole our adversaries made and jumped back out to deal out our only and greatest punishment: Metronome. Relying on the power of the God of Probability, we put our enemies in a daze. Re-rolling, we blasted them up into the sky with holy fire. It was an accurate punishment for Stone thieves. Since we had a replica, we were unfazed by the Moon Stone exploding. Some of us evolved into Clefable. With new leaders, we celebrated by dancing around the replica Moon Stone.

#36: Clefable- Wild.

I have received enlightenment from the God of Probability. We are 100% likely to go up into space within the year.

#41: Zubat- Brock's.

I don't know how I got caught. My head was splitting from a migraine due to the lights in the cave. However, I had no complaints whatsoever about the arrangement as long as I could find whoever put them up and gave them a headache to match.

Shortly after I was captured, the opportunity was given to me. I didn't need my sonic sight to interpret what was going on around me. My ally was a flyer with the faint aroma of Viridian Forest honey. One of my enemies stayed low to the ground and hissed often; the other one smelled completely putrid. We were fighting them.

A wafting smell came towards me. I beat my wings furiously at my trainer's call. All of a sudden I was tackled by the putrid one. It felt like a trash can being flung at me at full force. I screeched at them in a Supersonic attack so the stink sac would stop trying to hit me and instead hit its partner. Since I had no violent techniques, I allowed my ally to finish them off for me. I enjoyed the morsel of food I received as payment.

#41: Zubat- Wild.

That human chose a wrong time to meddle in our cave. We all had migraines and he should've known better than to announce his presence like that. We would've mauled him if it wasn't for the sudden thunderstorm that hit us. We retreated back to the cave, where at least we would be safe from lightning.

#46: Paras- Wild.

Screw you, tochukaso, you're not the bosses of us!

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Turns out I didn't have ta eat Jessie's hair after all. She got the bright idea of usin' someone that actually knew how ta use Dig to get us out after I suggested it. Good thing fer us. Since the twerps were out of our hair for a while, we decided ta do a little bit a' theft on the side. Word on the street told us that there's a Moon Stone on toppa Mt. Moon that'd sell for a lotta money on the black market. So we got a lotta electrical lights and some diggin' tools and went up to Mt. Moon.

We dug out an entrance and some tunnels the whole mornin' when I spotted a pink Pokemon with a weird thing in its hands. I figured that Pokemon was rare enough for the boss so I ran after it. I almost got it when I saw the twerps, Pikachu, a nerd, and a new guy. Jessie and James came up behind me, said the motto, and explained our plot to the twerps.

Since they were the do-gooder types (barf), they didn't want us to continue diggin'. While Jessie and James were busy fightin' the male twerp and the new guy (I'll just call 'im Older Twerp for sake of convenience), I was busy goin' after the Clefairy. It was a good backup plan in case the twerps kicked our butts... which Female Twerp did with a ninja star- Pokemon. Speaking of which, I didn't know I could retain so much water.

After I got rid of the bad water aftertaste, we followed the twerps. It was real hard until we saw the glowin' of the Moon Stone from nearby. The nerd tried to fight us first, but I took care of him by kickin' his shin. That's what he gets for babblin' 'bout a rocket ship. Since the twerps brought out the big guns (Pikachu and a Rock type that was ridiculously tall) we had ta get out of there. Luckily, we had a Dig and Smokescreen combo in the works for a getaway with the Moon Stone and it worked... until the Rock type stopped us with its body. Ekans was knocked down and then Koffing was buried.

Then the pink things from before came out and made us loopy. And before we knew it, we were flyin' out of there. I'm surprised I made it outta there in one piece.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

On Mt. Moon. Puny pests under us. Puny pests try to run. No make it. Smiley cloud try to hurt me. We hurt each other. Wake up later maybe.

#109: Koffing- James's.

Today wasn't very fun. I tried to choke Caterpie (who's apparently an adult now, weird) and a Zubat with my smoke of friendship but they kept blowing it back to us. It's a gift, not a threat! So I had no choice but to try to tackle both of them. I could only tackle the Zubat because Ekans was busy giving Cater-Butterfree a hug with her face. I heard a screeching sound and I had a very bad want to give Ekans a hug. I kept trying until we found ourselves in a heap with Master and Jessie outside the nice cave we were in. Meowth found us a little bit later, all soggy for reasons that he didn't want to say.

We came back at night and I was excited to see my soon-to-be-bestie! ...Though he was with a giant for some reason. Since I didn't want to fly all the way up there to say hi, I helped us escape with a giant rock by smoking all over the place. We were almost out of there until the giant stopped us with his belly. I was sick of him being in the way of what we wanted to do so I hit it in the face. We both went down and I was seeing everything sideways. Then everything was moving backwards. Not fun for a Koffing with motion sickness.

#120: Staryu- Misty's.

Enemy: Meowth.

Goal: Protect Trainer and allies.

Outcome: Successful.

Side note: Joyful to be used in a fight.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We left the mountain the next morning. Me and Clefairy tried to make our relationship work but no, I had a family and so did she. We were on our way to a place called Cerulean according to a sign when Ash read something. "Gary was here, Ash is a loser." I don't know who this Gary is but he's both hilarious and a jerk.

#35: Clefairy- Wild.

While the Pikachu and I were talking during the dance, he let slip that he was in love with him. I told him that I did not reciprocate. He looked like his feelings were hurt but he eventually said we both had families to be parts of.

#36: Clefable- Wild.

I predict a 0% chance of Mr. Ash Ketchum leaving the mountain without getting annoyed by the sign to Cerulean City. Oddly specific prediction but I trust it nonetheless.

* * *

 **Next time, The Water Flowers of Cerulean City.**


	7. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 7: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

As we got closer to Cerulean City to beat another Leader and take the spoils of a Badge (which was important for whatever reason), Misty got more and more... what's the word? Finicky? Yes, finicky seems most appropriate. She kept wanting us to go to Vermilion City instead. The three of us saw no reason to go to Cerulean City first, so we went without Misty.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Luckily, we have parachutes that keep us from dyin' from gettin' launched. It still stopped us from doin' anythin' until nightfall. We broke into a store in the city and stole a vacuum hose. We're gonna try ta suck the Cerulean Gym dry. Who knows, maybe we can suck up some a' the famous Water type dancers down there for some street cred from the boss.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

My first Gym Battle was today! It was really exciting... well, besides the 'going up against Misty' part. She seemed to be serious though since she had out a weird-looking Pokemon shaped like a star, which Ash's fancy red thing called a Staryu. It tried to hit me but it slipped on the mats we were fighting on.

I tried to stun it but it got underwater and jumped back out completely fine. I tried to put it to sleep and the same story happened. Then it spun into me and I felt like I was about to drown until Ash called me back. I hope I'll do better in my next Gym Battle.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I was in another Gymlike area today, this time against an unlikely foe: Misty. She had a purple creature with her that she called a Starmie. I assumed I had to fight it so I fluttered my wings to try to get it to hit a wall.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

The opponent was Ashton Ketchum. The objective was to defeat all foes. My teacher defeated Butterfree. Now I had to pick up the slack. The Pidgeotto belonging to Ash tried to use Whirlwind. Predictable.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

It stood there like a ship's anchor then jumped in the water and grazed me in the chest.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

I dived into the water. Reinvigorated, I used my body razor blade technique... I hope that would eventually be named by humans.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I whacked it down with my wing and it tried to come back.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

He used Wing Attack. The water heals me so I floated back up to her on the rebound.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

This time I blew it onto the wall.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

She used Gust. This time, I could not dodge it, so I collided with the wall. I lost health and my vision, so I could not see what would happen next.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I was almost going to finish it off and win... when Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere with an odd machine. Ash called me back afterwards, to my despair. I just wanted to win a battle for a change!

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

The next day we were looking for the gym. When we saw a huge crowd at a building, we thought that was it. As it turned out, it was a store that was robbed last night. The reason we found out was a bunch of cops were suspicious that we were a bunch of criminals. Ash and Brock showed the red pamphlet and his Badge respectively and they left us alone, sending us away in the process.

Since Team Rocket was obviously responsible (they seem to be the only criminals I've met, so why not think it was them?), Ash, Brock, and I simply sat on a bench and discussed about who the Gym Leader was. Brock wouldn't tell us, and then he left to take care of... something. In hindsight, he had a very good reason for leaving, as I'll soon explain.

We eventually found the Gym, a much more colorful one than the last time, and entered. There I saw a huge crowd of people gathered around three beautiful human women dancing in the water. I had never seen anything like this so I most likely blushed like mad. Any of the Pikachu back home would do the same thing.

Ash thought that they were the Leaders, so we had to go in the back room to see them in person. Their names were Lily, Daisy, and Violet, and they were indeed the Gym Leaders. The problem was that they were too tired and so we could get the Badge (which was a water drop on a Seel's tongue, which was completely gross by the way) free of charge. I was perfectly fine with this but Ash objected and so did Misty, who was there the whole time.

Apparently, the Leaders were her sisters because they kept insulting and teasing her about how she was the worst and her and Ash were obviously in love and blah blah blah. Misty got mad (as usual) and challenged Ash to a Gym Battle. We walked out on a mat on the water and so did Misty. He wanted me to go out there but I had several reasons not to. I didn't want to utterly annihilate Misty, I didn't want to accidentally electrocute anyone, and I wanted Butterfree and Pidgeotto to win a Gym Battle. Misty thanked me and I knew I was doing the right thing.

A star thing called a Staryu went up against Butterfree. The Staryu won, to my surprise. Then its big purple evolved form fought Pidgeotto. She almost beat it until Team Rocket crashed the party with a vacuuming machine. I was sucked up in there. Big mistake, since I could now use my Electric attacks without fear of hurting my friends. I let loose with a Thunderbolt and the crispy Rocket jerks were pumped back out. I was about to join them but luckily Ash turned off the machine.

For saving the gym and proving I could beat Misty all by myself, we got a commemorative Badge from the sisters. Misty objected at first but her sisters told her that I could beat all of them if Ash used me. They're smart and pretty. We left soon after Brock came back. I hope we can come back to this area at some point.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We made it to the Cerulean Gym alright... and a' course the twerps were there, fightin' each other. We were just gonna suck up all a' the water with the Pokemon inside, but nah, they had to meddle with us again and have a battle instead of a show. ...Well, other than that, our plan was workin' with the Team Rocket Water Vacuum (tm) and we picked up Seel and Pikachu. And then he shocked us. We fell in the water and right outta the gym! They're always in our way now!

#86: Seel- Cerulean Gym's.

The women in charge of me have no idea what they're doing. I could freeze Bulbasaur, soak Charmander to the bone, and beat Squirtle in feats of strength, but I wasn't used in any of those battles. Now I am stuck as a valet to give badges to any random trainer that even suggests battling. I'm glad Misty came back, because even though she has no grace at all, at least she has battle sense.

I stayed to watch because I wanted to make sure the girls learned their lesson about battling. The boy used a Butterfree and Pidgeotto while Misty used the Staryu and Starmie her parents gave her when they left with Brock's mother, Lola. It was a very close battle, but then the vacuum thieves from last night showed themselves. They put me inside the machine but I jumped out and directed their hoses to outside the area. After, I imagine, they were roughed up a bit, the three of them flew out in rapid succession.

The water was sucked back in and I jumped back in. I doubt the sisters learned anything but at least they agreed with me that Misty was a better trainer than them.

#118: Goldeen- Violet's.

Holy crap, a fighter! Let me at him- wait, can't breathe, can't breathe, let me back in!

#120: Staryu- Misty's.

Enemy: Butterfree.

Goal: Defeat him in a Gym Battle to appease Misty's title.

Outcome: Successful.

Side note: Happy to fight at home.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

I hope I didn't upset my teacher badly for almost losing.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

#74: Geodude- Brock's.

I saw Lola today with Brock. That poor woman experienced so much in the Whirl Islands... They were looking to capture the Legendary Pokemon Lugia on picture. Misty's parents were with her too. Let's just say they got too close and experienced the power of the tides it possesses. She was the only one who made it. She seems to have lost memory of the event and she can't walk very much but she seems to be positive that she'll walk out and be able to train Pokemon in about a couple years or so. Neither Brock nor I have the heart to tell Misty about her parents' deaths, so I think it should be just between us.

 **That extra bit was my rationalization for why Brock wasn't there for most of the episode.**

 **Next time, The Path to the Pokemon League.**


	8. The Path to the Pokemon League

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 8: The Path to the Pokemon League**

* * *

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

I helped Ash win a few fights this morning, so I thought that a fight against a Sandshrew would be no different. I tried to stun it but it dug underground. I tried to look for it but it jumped up behind me and pinned me down. It was way too strong for me to wiggle out of so I had to forfeit. There goes that winning streak, I guess.

#12: Butterfree- A.J.'s.

#99 came to us, as if asking for his butt to be kicked. Coach gave me his backpack and I went back to the gym to train. I was working on my dodging after Coach came back in when suddenly #99 tackled Coach into a pool. We stopped our workout around 10 minutes later and we relaxed.

When the time to get back to training, the star was gone, Sandshrew. #99 thought he ran away and wanted us to get on his team. Why should I when A) I have Coach and B) he already has a Butterfree anyway? He kept trying to recruit us anyway, but then Sandshrew came back. I thanked Arceus so #99 could shut up.

He took a Meowth back with him. We all would have gladly kicked his butt but Coach and Sandshrew insisted on doing the honors. Now we have the 100 wins we need to get some Badges!

#15: Beedrill- A.J.'s.

I've been working on my language zkillz az well az my Twineedle attack with Butterfree. Today waz our lazt day before we journeyed out to get badgez. After A.J. beat a beginner, he tackled him into the water. I didn't care about him zinze he zeemed to be whining. We ztopped working out and relaxed for a while. When we woke up, Zandzhrew waz gone. The beginner thought he fled zo he azked uz to join him. I refuzed zinze I heard the criez of a predator out there. Later Zandzhrew came back with a Meowth friend. We eazily could've beaten him zinglehandedly but A.J. and Zandzhrew did it for uz. Now we are free to go complete our Pokemon League dream.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I kicked a Rattata in the face. That was my latest in a small string of victories over the last couple of days. All was well until I had to face a Sandshrew. Those were not a big deal to me because I had already beaten one earlier. Before I could touch it, it rolled back and hit me while I was still descending. I was out like a light. I guess that's what happens when you get too confident about your abilities.

#19: Rattata- A.J.'s.

Final workout day! We couldn't believe it was finally here. We were doing the usual ball-balancing and getting hit by Sandshrew bits that took up every couple hours or so of our day. A human came in and told Mr. A.J. that his method of training us were wrong. He was unpleasant, but at least the other two and their Pikachu was okay. We took a break afterwards and slept. When we woke up, Sandshrew was nowhere to be seen. The human wanted us to join him since he thought that Sandshrew was against Mr. A.J.'s teachings. He was wrong, so we knew we had to stay with our friends. Afterwards, Sandshrew dug back with a feline friend, some humans, and an Ekans with a Koffing. We weren't very strong but we knew we could take care of them, but Sandshrew, the strongest of us all, defeated them singlehandedly. Now we have 100 wins, and soon 8 badges!

#19: Rattata- Trainer's.

The Pidgeotto tore me apart but not as badly as that A.J. guy did. He's pure savagery with that whip of his. At least my trainer has style with his shorts.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

We came out to rescue Brother Meowth from a band of heathens led by Enemy Ash. A rough-looking human exited his tent with the Sandshrew we accidentally stole and challenged us to a fight. We obliged him. I went first by wrapping up the Sandshrew and squeezing the life out of it but it rolled out of my grasp and tied me in knots. Then it pushed through Koffing's sludge and hit him. And finally it was bitten by Meowth... who broke his teeth on it. The final strike was the splitting of the earth underneath us. I slithered for my life out of the accursed place to get away from this incredibly powerful creature.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Ash was getting very cocky just because he beat a bunch of pipsqueak trainers on the way to Vermilion City. I mostly stayed out of it because I had enough experience from the water wheel. After Pidgeotto beat up a Rattata and Ash showed off his two badges (as with everyone else), its Trainer told us that there was a human named A.J. that had really tough Pokemon who never lost a fight. Ash, being the overconfident human he was, agreed to go over to his gym. Bad mistake.

As it turned out, A.J. was a very tough guy with a whip, which he used, I believe, to terrify his Pokemon into doing his bidding. That didn't go very well with Ash, so he challenged him to a battle. He took out a Sandshrew and Ash took out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto fell down very quickly. Same thing with Butterfree. He wanted me to go out there but fat chance. I shocked him before I could go up against that freak of nature, and that ended that 'battle'.

Ash kept going on about how A.J. must have cheated. The rest of us kept quiet as A.J. told him to stop whining and left by going into a tent. Soon enough, we heard the whip go off again. I looked in there, and well... his training method looked like what I thought Pokemon training was supposed to be like when I was wild. Rattata were running around like they were being chased, a Beedrill was trying to impale a Butterfree, and Sandshrew, a Ground type, kept jumping in and out of a pool. Every one of them was wearing a weird-looking harness. Instead of backing slowly away, like I would have done, Mr. Rhyhorn-Head tackled A.J. into the pool and started wrestling him.

A.J. told Ash to cool it then told us that Sandshrew, as well as all of his other Pokemon, was wearing a strength intensifier so that it wouldn't get hurt as badly from the water. Ash was still angry. I figured that he could use some bedrest but he yelled at me for suggesting it. He can be so grouchy sometimes. I lost interest in A.J. and Ash's conversation at that point, so I decided to join in the exercise by lifting some weights. I was a natural. Anyone who said otherwise is a liar. A.J. made fun of me and Ash tackled him again. No harm done, though.

I tried to put on one of those harness intensifiers but I contorted myself into a ball. By the time A.J. got me out, Sandshrew was totally gone. Ash kept raving that Sandshrew had to have ran away because A.J. was so abusive and he kept asking random Pokemon of A.J.'s to join him. Ash was being more of an idiot than usual, so it didn't surprise me that they ignored him. A few minutes later, though, Sandshrew showed itself again by popping out of the ground, with a visitor: the Meowth belonging to the team of morons that kept stalking us.

After he practically almost peed himself at the sight of several angry physically-fit Pokemon glaring at him, he looked sickeningly pleased with his teammates when they showed up. They introduced themselves then challenged A.J. to a fight. I would've tried to explain how that was a bad idea but frankly I wanted A.J. to win so those two didn't have to butt heads anymore. It worked really well; Sandshrew beat up Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth ridiculously quickly. Afterwards, we parted ways.

#27: Sandshrew- A.J.'s.

Golly, I never thought we'd be able to reach our goal and still be relatively young. Our final two battles were today and, as it was common nowadays, they were both ridiculously easy.

The first was against a loudmouth, his two Gym Cheerleaders, a funny Pikachu, and two fliers that were mowed down by yours truly. The workout afterwards was nothin' special until the loudmouth body slammed my brother and wrestled him in the Pool. A.J. explained the strength intensifier to the nice folks and the loudmouth and then we were left to our own devices, literally.

I was liftin' weights and Pikachu wanted to do the same thing, I guess, so it tried to lift too. Of course since it wasn't wearing an intensifier, it couldn't even lift one without almost keeling over. When the bell rung, I sat down and took a breather. The loudmouth fought A.J. again for whatever reason. I sorta lost attention by laughing when I saw Pikachu trying to fit the intensifier on itself. It rolled into a ball just like me. After that, I decided to take a little bit of a shuteye.

When I came to, I was in a huge paper sack. Of course, I broke out since I'm really strong but a Meowth bit me in the tail as I dug home. I beat him silly then dragged him out of the hole I made. A.J. hugged me, of course. Then the Meowth's friends showed up and tried to beat me. That didn't fly. I sent them packing with a Fissure, and now we have only eight badges on our path to the Pokemon League.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We were pursuin' Pikachu when we saw a Sandshrew beatin' up the twerp's Pokemon real easily. We wanted it at the time, but we quickly made up our minds that we wanted Pikachu and nothin' else today.

When everyone was inside, we got our Team Rocket Sneakin' Ball (tm) and decided to go in it ta steal us a Pikachu. We got in there (upside down, but we managed to flip ourselves over in time), and we found two yellow balls. Since we couldn't figger out which one was the real one, we just picked one up and hoped for the best.

James kept complainin' that Pikachu was a lot heavier than he thought. Suddenly, the Sandshrew jumped out! I tried to stop it from goin' away by bitin' its tail but it kept runnin' me literally into the ground. When I came to, all the twerps were lookin' at me, real upset. I woulda been done for if it wasn't for Jessie and James. ...Well, we still got beaten up but at least I escaped with my life! ...And minus a few teeth.

#109: Koffing- James's.

Rescuing Meowth has never been so fun! We were part of the motto, we fought a powerful Pokemon, and I was the least hurt when we lost for a change! I just hope Meowth doesn't grow his teeth back.

* * *

 **Next time, The School of Hard Knocks.**


	9. The School of Hard Knocks

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 9: The School of Hard Knocks**

* * *

#16: Pidgey- Fantasy (Joe's).

I evolve into Pidgeotto at level 18.

#17: Pidgeotto- Fantasy (Joe's).

I evolved from Pidgey at level 18, and evolve into Pidgeot at level 36.

#18: Pidgeot- Fantasy (Joe's).

I evolved from Pidgeotto at level 36. Now I'm fully evolved.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Misty and Ash had a war of words this foggy morning, this time about the vehicle I fried. Brock tried to butt in but Misty hit him on the head with a log. Meanwhile, I tried to look cute to get them to calm down for a few seconds (though obviously that didn't work). We stopped for some cooldown-quickening breakfast, and while Brock was busy with making our meal, Ash and I walked in the woods.

It was just the two of us, the first time in quite a while, and it was nice. I hate to admit it but it was true. Then, all of a sudden, we saw a huge light in the fog. As we got closer, we saw a bunch of stupid-looking humans interrogating a human on a strange device that made him run in place. He eventually fell off. Since this went against Ash's 'making friends' philosophy, he had to intervene. They said they were students of some sort of Pokemon technical school and left because they didn't want to fight. Good, because I would have easily shocked all of their nerdy butts.

Now that the jerks were gone, I decided to try out the place-running device. There were many colorful buttons on display and I accidentally pressed on all of them. I felt like my back feet were going to melt right on the thing, it was going so fast. I fell back off in what had to be 10 seconds, but felt like an eternity. I stepped away from that darn contraption when the fog lifted to reveal an absolutely magnificent human dwelling place. This must have been the school.

We discussed more things at the machine, such as facts about Pidgey's evolutionary family (boring) and the identity of the leader of the class, a girl named Giselle. Apparently, Ash was determined to grill into her that what she was responsible for was wrong, but him and Brock were going gaga over her when the only nice nerd showed us a picture. (Why would he have that anyway?)

When we got inside, the nice nerd dissed Misty's ability to win a fight. Not Brock, just Misty. Then he said he could beat Misty and proved it by beating Starmie in a computer simulation. No wonder he was picked on by everyone else, he was rather moronic about how reality worked. So Misty quickly kicked his butt (or more accurately his Pokemon's) with her real Starmie. Surprisingly, as if that butt-kicking was a signal, Giselle came inside and told him how horrible he was for not remembering that Starmie had been in an actual fight before. At that instant, I realized why we were there: to stop the nice nerd from getting bullied by the other nerds.

Since Giselle was a jerk, Ash and Brock were blushing like mad, and I had no say in the conversation, Misty challenged her to a battle. Giselle had the muscle to back up her confidence... or at least her overgrown Geodude did. It almost killed Starmie when it hit them out of the window. I hoped that Starmie would heal themselves up eventually. Giselle saw it fit to laugh at Misty then talk to her students about how "levels" and types were everything. Finally, Ash stopped with his 'blushing wannabe boyfriend' routine and called her out on her crap.

She went off on him for being out for two months with only three Pokemon and two badges. Fine, fine, I didn't really know how fast the journey should've been. But then this courageously vain woman had the absolute gumption to call me a bad Starter. The worst part? She said I'd be suited more for a small girl! This was one of the few times so far that Ash and I had the same desire: beat her in a Pokemon fight because she is pure evil. So she took out another Pokemon, one my size with a giant bone in its hand.

I tried to shock it but it spun my Thunderbolt away with its club. Now I knew this was a Ground type I was facing, and so I got smacked around a few times. Unlike last time, I didn't have a sprinkler system to rely on, so I had to rely on other tactics, such as making funny faces, biting, and smacking it around with my paws. Eventually, I made it hit itself with its own bone and it fell down, crying like a baby. I didn't feel like a jerk in any way whatsoever for that. Then Team Rocket showed up... for about 10 seconds before being pelted with Pokeballs by the Nerd Brigade. I'm glad they're on our side now. After a nice dinner, we left the school. Hopefully, we'll actually reach this Vermilion place before we reach the 3-month point.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We were followin' the twerps around when Jessie and James started bawlin'. Apparently, we made it over to this prestigious human school for trainin' Pokemon that they flunked outta. As an outcast myself, I cheered 'em up by puttin' on my Sherlock Holmes impression. It was too good, because they started cuddlin' on me.

We spied on the twerps a little bit... until Jessie punched James in the face. That was normal behavior, but at least this time, we weren't caught for it. Since everyone was outside, we decided ta take the opportunity ta steal the kids' Pokemon. A course, we got our tails handed to us with Pokeballs. That's why I don't like 'em, they hurt a lot when they're thrown and the trainer doesn't wanna catch ya.

#70: Weepinbell- Joe's.

I beat Misty's Starmie in a video game, surely I could beat it in real life. Right? Nope. I didn't even last against a Water Gun. I hope I can actually learn some moves before we go get some badges.

#75: Graveler- Giselle's.

Apparently, Giselle wanted me out to teach poor little Jojo the lesson that type advantages aren't everything. So I rolled a Starmie out of a window and into the pool. Haha! I'm still as strong as ever!

#104: Cubone- Giselle's.

Now that that Lavender Town incident is over, I've gone over to the Pokemon Technical Institute to fight on Giselle's behalf. I don't care that she was mean to everyone else. She was like my own mommy to me. ...Sorry, crying a bit, getting over it little by little... okay. So I was fighting a Pikachu. He was pretty funny but I tried to be as serious as you-know-who and tried to beat him down. Then he hit me several times, bit me in the tail, turned my memento around, and made me hit myself in the face with my bone. So I cried because I lost so horribly. I hope Giselle can forgive me.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

The opponents were Weepinbell and Graveler. One was to prove to a young human named Joseph that reality did not equal games when it came to battling. One Water Gun ensured that objective. The other was to protect Joseph from another young human named Giselle. That was... not nearly as successful. I am glad that my gem could heal itself on its own.

* * *

 **Next time, Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**.


	10. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 10: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

* * *

#1: Bulbasaur- Melanie's- Ash's.

Today, my life has changed. For the better? That remains to be seen, though my new companions have told me in the affirmative. I guess I should start like all stories do, at the beginning.

I was making my usual rounds through the forest to make sure all the Pokemon under my care were safe. When I stopped by Oddish's area, I was both shocked and angered to see Humans trying to catch her. My vines, as usual, were quick to serve by slapping the Pokeball away. Then I batted away a Starmie with my tackle. It won't get up anytime soon.

Of course, another human wanted to attack me by sending a Butterfree. It tried to put me to sleep but those moves don't work on me. Instead, I blew the sleeping powder back at Butterfree. While it was woozy from sleep, Oddish and I made our escape. I knew they would try to go after us, so Melanie and I set some traps, mostly the rickety bridge, the pitfalls, and (my personal favorite) the spring net. In fact, when I finished my check, I heard the Humans fall for that exact trap. I walked by them, laughed right at their faces, then walked back.

They seemed to have gotten out after I relaid the traps because the human that tried to catch Oddish was at it again. I hit her in the legs and she went flying. Then I tried to push all of them out but they wouldn't budge. Before I knew it, a shadow settled over the village. Then I saw the all-too-familiar red R from on high. Of course, it made sense. These Humans were Rocket agents and they were leading them straight to us. They used a strange suction thing to blow us inside their machine. I tried to stand my ground and save Oddish but it was too powerful. The Human I tried to push rescued us and ran inside Melanie's cabin.

Melanie's precious roof was starting to cave from the high winds, so I had to protect our home by slapping around the hoses with my vines. The Human blew away the device with his Pidgeotto. I hope I can actually fight that Team Rocket scum one day, but from what my teammates told me, I'm going to have a lot of opportunities.

She decided to give me to the other Humans. Her reasoning was that they were staying too long because of me, and my bulb couldn't grow from staying here. I agreed but on one condition: I had to fight someone, as custom. He chose to set his Pikachu against me and we locked heads literally and instantly. I tried to toss it over to a tree but it electrified me. Immediately afterwards, I saw the inside of a Pokeball for the first time in my life. After Melanie healed me one last time, we said our goodbyes and I left with the Humans. I hope I can come back there one day.

#10: Caterpie- Wild/Melanie's.

After almost getting on the receiving end of a Beedrill family strike, Melanie took me in. The food's good here, and so are the potions. I might need to stay here until I become a Butterfree, just in case we run into those Team Rocket people again or something worse happens, because I think I'm the only one in shape to fight after Bulbasaur left us.

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

I had an interesting Pokemon to fight today. I think it was a Bulbasaur, which was totally cool! ...Well, until he blew my Sleep Powder in my face and made me almost crash into the ground like a silly Pokemon. I'm just hoping he apologizes to me once we meet up again, because I know Ash caught him.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

Things have been quiet on my end for a little while. So today I was surprised to be coming out to help foil a Team Rocket plot, with a Bulbasaur no less. The plan was simple: wait for Team Rocket to suck up a section of the roof, let Bulbasaur whack the hose a little, and use Gust to blow them away. It went off marvelously, especially since this Bulbasaur didn't seem to be too trusting of humans. I'm glad we have another team member to fight along with.

#19: Rattata- Wild/Melanie's.

We were kicked out of our tribe for showing a romantic interest in each other before becoming Raticate. Melanie took us in shortly after, and we haven't left each other's side since. Not even when we were almost kidnapped by Team Rocket, like a lot of our kin before we left the tribe. We have both agreed that, since Bulbasaur is gone, we need to work harder to evolve into Raticate.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I was relaxing on Ash's back when an absolutely shocking thing happened: Misty and Ash were arguing. Again. This time about how we were lost. I don't know whether I should just relax on Brock's shoulder. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. We were distracted from the interesting conversation when we saw an innocent little Pokemon sipping from a small pond, which Ash's pamphlet helpfully called an Oddish.

Oddly (heh, made a pun), Misty wanted it instead of Ash for a change. Unsurprisingly, Starmie defeated it very easily but when Misty was about to imprison it, some vines out of nowhere hit the prison down to the ground. A Bulbasaur walked up to growl at us. It looked older than the Bulbasaur I was with before being given to Ash, but its bulb was similar in height for whatever reason. It tackled Starmie in a one-hit knockout then put Butterfree to sleep with his own Sleep Powder. Before Pidgeotto, Staryu, Brock's Pokemon, or myself could join in this brawl, Bulbasaur fled with the Oddish.

We decided to follow them, not through the bush they used, but through the oldest bridge in the Kanto region, I believe. Me, Ash, and Misty almost fell and Brock actually did. Since we didn't want to accidentally die like he probably did, we made it to the other side very quickly. Just as we got down to find Brock, Misty fell down a hole. We helped her up then got hoisted up on the tree branches like we were suddenly a Pokemon Poacher's prize.

At that time, Bulbasaur walked up to us and laughed. Man, this guy was more devious than it looked. After what had to be a couple hours sandwiched between two argumentative tweens that felt like an eternity, Brock finally showed himself and cut us out of the net. He explained that he was rescued by a girl who took care of a lot of Pokemon down on their luck. As it turned out, he wasn't lying; she greeted us when we walked into her village and everything. Misty kept saying that Brock had a crush on the lady and Brock was... to put it mildly, upset.

I kept talking to some Pokemon around the village when out of the blue, I saw Misty get tackled in the legs by Bulbasaur. The woman in charge explained it was a protector that didn't trust humans. I've been there and done that. Before I could tell Bulbasaur, the village suddenly got darker. When I heard the familiar Prepare for trouble, I knew it had to be Team Rocket. Why do they always find us or vice versa? This time they had a vacuum again. This one was different because it could fly. So menacing. I ran to the girl's nice house at the first opportunity and let Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur take care of the Rocket guys.

When we went back outside, the girl told Ash that Bulbasaur should go with him because he was so awesome that the Pokemon in the village didn't want to leave. I highly doubted that, so I volunteered to fight Bulbasaur to let it go with us. When we started out, we collided with each other point-blank a few times. Then it tried to choke me; luckily, I had Thunderbolt on my side. That was for laughing at us in the net, Leafy. Afterwards, we left with a new guy in our ranks.

#43: Oddish- Wild/Melanie's.

Miss Erika lost me one day. I've been here ever since. I'm not worried because I have... well, had Mr. Bulbasaur to protect me. Why did I say 'had'? Well, it all started when I got some water and Miss Misty tried to capture me. I tried to explain that I already had one of those as my home, but I was knocked out before I could say anything. Mr. Bulbasaur woke me up after that and we ran off together.

The same humans from before came to the village a few hours later. Miss Misty apologized for trying to catch me and cried. Since I had no arms, I did the thing I knew best, wiping my tears with my leaf. Then Mr. Bulbasaur ran up to Miss Misty and hit her with his head. Before we all could explain, a big thing floated up over our heads then made everything all windy.

Mr. Bulbasaur rescued me for what would be the final time, and we hid in Miss Melanie's house for just a little while. After Mr. Bulbasaur and a male human made the big thing go away, he challenged the male human to a fight so he could go with him. Him and his Pikachu won and so we lost Mr. Bulbasaur that day. Now that we can learn to fight on our own, I'm hoping a Trainer can catch me one day so I can try to find Miss Erika.

#46: Paras- Wild/Melanie's.

We were abandoned because my tochukaso took control far too early. wE sHOULD hAVE kILLED tHEM aLL. It even shows in my thoughts, dOESN'T iT? I'm glad Melanie took uS in. Now together we Hope To Become One Parasect, to pROTECT Everyone, especially now that Bulbasaur lEFT uS.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Today, we were after the twerps when we saw that they were already caught. Seein' that our job was already done for us, we tried to find 'em. Emphasis on "tried". We went through a bridge, literally. We fell for our own trick, three times! And then we were stuck in a net! A' course, since I had claws, gettin' outta that was easy.

We made the remains of our balloon, vacuum, and parts a' the traps we were in to make the Team Rocket Sky Vacuum (tm). It was workin' like a charm besides the fact we didn't catch anyboy and we were eventually blasted off by our own wind by that dern Pidgeotto. Ah well, we've survived worse already.

#70: Weepinbell- Wild/Melanie's.

I was about to be sacrificed in a ritual for not eating Melanie when Bulbasaur rescued me. I've been here ever since, and I don't plan on leaving because I'm a social outcast. Since Bulbasaur's gone now, I guess I'm going to have to finally learn Solar Beam to at least protect the others if we have another attack like the one we had today.

#120: Staryu- Wild/Melanie's.

Enemies: Everyone but myself.

Goal: Spy on the Hidden Village so that Team Rocket can take all Pokemon.

Outcome: No one suspects a thing.

Side note: Meeting with Persian and Giovanni in 24 hours. Must notify them of Meowth and company's failure.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

The enemy was originally an Oddish. Again, the fight went really well. Then, however, a Bulbasaur attacked me. It was far too powerful and once again I have failed Staryu's teachings.

#129: Magikarp- Wild/Melanie's.

I was released into the wild after a bad deal with the Magikarp Salesman. Well, forget that trainer! I could have beaten the Elite Four all by myself as a Gyarados, but _no_ , he had to be as lazy as a Snorlax with narcolepsy! So, no, I'm not planning on leaving Melanie's lake, even if I was able to. I do plan on becoming a Gyarados at some point. You can never be too careful protecting this place, especially now that Bulbasaur left to fight for a Trainer.

* * *

 **Next time, Charmander- The Stray Pokemon.**


	11. Charmander- The Stray Pokemon

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 11: Charmander- The Lost Pokemon**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#4: Charmander- Damian's.

Damian left me on a rock a few days ago. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Maybe he's scouting for a Pokemon center somewhere and he just hasn't found it yet.

Whatever the case, some humans came over today to try to catch me. I kept hitting their Pokeballs back to them until they sent a familiar Pikachu as an interpreter. I told him that Damian was going to pick me up. He seemed to believe me since when he communicated that to them, they left. When it started to rain, I covered my tail with a leaf. The flame's so low... I guess I'll have to update later since I need the energy to make it through the Spearow attack tonight...

#21: Spearow- Wild.

We have been tracking the human for the longest time so imagine our surprise that when we began to pick apart that Charmander again, that human decided to show up to rescue him. It must be the rain that allows him to do this, constantly beating up on our people. From what I'm told, the Thunderbolt my flock experienced was not fatal but I reiterate my vengeance upon humans and especially the Pikachu.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We were lost again on the way to Vermilion City. At least we had a map this time. We kept walking until we ran into a large rock, with a Charmander resting on it, its tail flame flickering. I knew this had to be a coincidence, since we just caught Bulbasaur yesterday. Ash thought so too, since he immediately threw a prison at the poor, little thing.

It seemed to be stronger than it looked, because it served the prison back toward him. He tried again; this time worked just as well as the last. Since I don't think he wanted to waste all of those things that he had, I decided to play peacemaker, walk toward him, and ask him what it was doing there. It told me that a trainer was coming to pick it up. Since I am a trusting Pokemon, I believed him and told the others. We decided to leave it and so off we went.

A few hours later, we got into a Pokemon Center just as it started to rain. Good thing we did, it always seemed to get more dramatic whenever it starts to rain. I was proven correct by a gang of laughing doofuses with a familiar guy in a pink shirt as the ringleader, gloating about how he left a Charmander on a rock and he didn't plan on coming back for it. I reached two realizations, one shared with my human friends, the other I realized on my own. He was talking about the Charmander we saw, and this Charmander was one of my friends from the man who captured me's laboratory. I wanted to shock him but because there were a lot of things he could duck under and we could get kicked out, it was probably best that Brock confronted him instead.

They were planning on fighting right there, but a nurse (who looked identical to the last couple of nurses, how on Earth does that work?) broke up the fight before it ever started with Pokemon Center rules. Shoot, I wanted to see him run away and cry like a baby. Since those jerks wouldn't dare get their pretty hair messed up by the rain and humidity, we ran out there to rescue Charmander. It wasn't easy, since a lot of Spearow showed up, and Charmander was close to dying, but we managed to bring him back. After some explaining to Nurse Joy, he's getting some medical care. I'm hoping I can talk to him in the morning to see if he remembers me.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

The nurse did a very good job of taking care of me but I needed to get back to the rock. After all, Damian could have been there over night, and what could he do to me if he was at the rock and I wasn't there to greet him? I know it could be anywhere from no food to being beaten up by a Machoke. Either way, it wasn't very fun for me.

When I was close, though, I noticed that Team Rocket was attacking. (Those guys are very common, and I already fought a few grunts, so I knew what they looked like and their style of kidnapping.) They had those humans that tried to catch me and a Pikachu in a ball. That fear from being captured on his face... I knew this was the Pikachu I met in the lab. So I walked up to them and demanded that Pikachu be let go. They said no, so I closed my eyes, tapped deep into my species's rage-fueled fire, and screamed as loud as I could. When I opened them, they were all ashy as they ran away from me.

I was congratulated for the first time in my tame life. It made me feel really accomplished. I was about to accept the human's offer to go with them, but Damian wanted me to come back to him. After some soul-searching, I decided to say no by burning him. He looked extra burnt as he ran away. Now that he was gone, I went with the human without any complaints.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

When I woke up the next morning, I discovered that Charmander had left the emergency room in the middle of the night. Ash and Misty thought he would always try to come back to Damien, but me and Brock disagreed. Thinking he was alone on this, Brock conceded defeat and we left. As we kept moving, the ground opened up behind me and swallowed up the humans. Deja vu.

Team Rocket showed up in space pajamas. My instinct was to use Thunderbolt on them but it didn't work. The suits were rubber. I tried to run away but they threw a ball at me that was made of the same stuff. I learned at that moment that I hate being in all round things in general. I thought it was all over until Charmander showed up and burned those stupid suits to a crisp. He freed me just in time for Ash, Brock, and Misty digging out. We asked for Charmander to come with us but Damian showed up. He was so annoying that Charmander and I couldn't help but Thunderbolt and Flamethrower on him simultaneously. Charmander got caught and we went on our way.

Meowth- Team Rocket's.

That was a blustery time, but now we're back to stealin' Pikachu. This time, we used the Team Rocket Digger (tm) to make a pitfall (somethin' we learned from a spy at the village). When the twerps fell in, we followed up by usin' the Team Rocket Rubber Suits and Rubber Bazooka (tm) on Pikachu. We woulda gotten away if it wasn't for that dang Charmander burnin' everythin' down!

* * *

 **Next time, Here Comes the Squirtle Squad.**


	12. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad

**The next few days will have double updates, so today you will get Here Comes the Squirtle Squad and Mystery of the Lighthouse. All characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 12: Here Comes the Squirtle Squad**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#7: Squirtle- Wild.

Today was great, only for us of course. It started off when we dug a six-foot hole. A bunch of young humans and a Pikachu fell right in. It's a shame that they only stayed in there for a minute and we didn't have a camera to film it, because that crap never stops being hilarious. I almost forgot that lightning wasn't a good thing for us until their Pikachu zapped one of my boys. I was about to run it over for doin' that but we hightailed it when we heard that stupid clone cop drivin' over to us.

Our next victims were a couple of human crook-types and a Meowth that stood on two legs and spoke human (I've seen weirder things than that before). They had the audacity to hold out a basket full of sliced meat in front of us. The humans tried to fight back but luckily we have six-foot holes near all our attack spots outside of town. Again, I wish I had a camera, because that crap is still hilarious. While they were unconscious, we tied them up to a tree and ate all their food, as custom. The Meowth tried to play on our hatred of humans, a common trick for tied-up tames, so we kept eating. Then he beat up the male human. That was a first. So we let him down, untied him, and then left when we ate the rest of their food.

There was a thing we had to do for Meowth in exchange for freeing him: steal that Pikachu from this morning. Of course we agreed to do it; you do not knock out one of my boys and come out of it without gettin' the same thing in return. Me and the boys saw that the humans were at a lake where a pissed Goldeen lives, so we made a plan. One of us was going to jump into the lake and provoke the humans. At some point, he would push Pikachu into the lake. When it got stabbed by Goldeen, the other boys would tie up the humans. It worked like a charm.

We dragged them to our cave and either tied them to a rock or put it in a cage. Meowth decided to taunt the human in the baseball cap and he tried to tell us something about how he was tricking us. Meowth told us otherwise; for me, I chose to believe the guy not tied up. However, since I don't like to see Pokemon that are close to dying, we sent Baseball Cap out to get some medicine on the condition that... I don't remember, killing the redhead he was with or dying her hair? Well, we were gonna do somethin' to that effect if he didn't come back in time. He left and so we sat around the redhead and a squinty guy to make sure they didn't get any ideas.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

This was a good morning until we fell down a hole. Now who could have dug this? Team Rocket? Bulbasaur's friends? A.J.'s Sandshrew trying to kick my tail this time? No, it was the final member of the starters we apparently needed, a Squirtle. Well, to be specific, five of them, wearing ridiculous sunglasses. For making me fall down a hole for the second time in a week, I electrocuted one of them. One of them, wearing pointy sunglasses,glared at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until police sirens came.

The officer from Cerulean City showed up, I thought, until she showed a picture of several identical officers. How is that sort of thing possible? ...I guess I shouldn't judge because the only differences between us Pikachu tend to be just a differently-shaped tail or orange fur, but I didn't think humans worked that way too, same thing with the nurses. After an awkward, packed ride to the police station, the officer told us that the Squirtle were a gang of abandoned Squirtle that liked to prank people. If I still hated humans, that might have sounded fun.

I'm thinking we won't have to worry about the Squirtle Squad again, though. We're going to take a small break by a lake and then we're going to leave for Vermilion.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Man, I got ta manipulate some Pokemon today, it was great! So we was snoopin' on the twerps, Jessie was beatin' James with a paper fan, we had burn treatments that worked real well, the usual. Then we were attacked by some weird-lookin' Squirtle wearin' shades. We were gonna kick their butts for tryin' ta eat our food but we fell in a pitfall. (Again!)

Since losin' to a bunch of wild Pokemon is completely embarrassin', I figured I could try talkin' to 'em while we were stuck up in a tree. They didn't seem ta pay attention ta me, so I kicked James a few times in the face until they put me down. I didn't even have ta make up the plan ta get Pikachu; they just tricked him into gettin' stabbed, tied up the humans and left 'em in a cave! Since we very well couldn't give Pikachu to the boss dead, I allowed the younger male twerp to go out and get a potion. The Squirtle wanted ta do somethin' to the redhead, but all I was worried about was Pikachu. Me, Jessie, and James are gonna discuss what ta do from here later tonight.

#118: Goldeen- Wild.

Those Squirtle are lucky that they're quicker than me in the water. I almost had one of those but I stabbed a Pikachu instead. The stupid Electric-type shouldn't have been swimming. And then I stabbed a human completely by accident. Those humans are always obstacles. I don't want to be bothered anymore.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

I led my new trainer, Ash, through a cave. He didn't tell me what happened, he just told me to keep going through until I saw sunlight on the other side. When I did, he called me back. I think this is the first time I've ever been used to not fight someone. It's nice not to feel on guard for a change of pace.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

Today, I've found new faith in humanity. This morning, we took the prisoners outside on Meowth's orders. (Fine by me, because I know the cave scene isn't for every Pokemon out there.) We weren't going to do anything to Red so now was the time to play the waiting game for Baseball Cap to cough up the human medicine. Sure enough, around noon, he came back with the goods Pikachu needed. We assured him we wouldn't hurt Red.

Then, out of nowhere, bombs went off all around us and Meowth took Pikachu up with him onto a balloon shaped like his face. I knew I shoulda seen it coming but it still pissed me off that Baseball Cap was right. As everyone ran away, I tripped and experienced the worst thing a Squirtle can attest to: I fell on my shell and I couldn't get up. When Baseball Cap rescued me, I began to cry. For once in my life, a human cared about me enough to save my life when all I ever did was antagonize him.

I returned the favor by carrying him to safety. Then he told me to spray the balloon with my Water Gun. Which, of course, I did. Because you don't knock out a brother without expecting the same thing in return. After we put out the ensuing fires, Officer Jenny turned us into firefighters. But I never wanted that; I wanted to fight Pokemon, not fires. So I took off my shades for the first time since I put them on and I joined the humans. Let's see what kinda mischief I can get myself into while I'm with these guys.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Note to self: Never underestimate the power of a Goldeen again. I was in a coma for about a day, I'm sure. When I woke up, no one told me what was going on. Then the leader of those Squirtle jumped in Ash's arms and smiled at him. Even though I was sort of happy about it, I was still confused. Hopefully someone will tell me what happened.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Okay, so we discussed what we were gonna do: bomb the twerps and get Pikachu, medicine or no medicine. While Jessie and James stole the supplies from a store in town, I led the remainin' two twerps, the Squirtle, and Pikachu outside. Young male twerp got there before Jessie and James, but they got here before he did anythin' meaningful. We were gloatin' about how we won when we suddenly blasted off from a Water Gun and we dropped Pikachu. No fair!

* * *

 **Mystery of the Lighthouse is coming soon.**


	13. Mystery at the Lighthouse

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 13: Mystery of the Lighthouse**

* * *

 **Prologue**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

So Ash caught two more since my fight with Pikachu, huh? I suppose he has been busy. Charmander and Butterfree are alright to be around, I suppose. Pidgeotto doesn't talk to me very much but she seems to like me. Pikachu and I butt heads often, but I believe this to be more of a healthy rivalry than anything. Squirtle is an absolute ruffian, and I can't stand him very much.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

Wait, so I was finding a gang full of Squirtle, Meowth, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in that cave? Wow, it's sort of gutsy to protect his friends like that. I guess I chose the right trainer to go to after all. Pikachu seems to have cooled down a lot since Oak's lab, which I guess is more of a testament to Ash's training style than anything. Butterfree seems to be scared of me for some reason but I can't say why. Pidgeotto's really quiet and graceful when she flies; I hope I'll be like that when I become a Charizard. Bulbasaur's pretty grumpy and he sort of scares me sometimes but I know he's a good guy. Squirtle's super cool, especially when he tells stories about his pranks.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

Aw man, I had no idea that Baseball Cap had four other Pokemon with him. That's really cool; I knew I chose to go with the right guy. So Bulbasaur's a real stickler for bein' a grumpy old guy, which is fine if he didn't catch me every time I tried to pull off a prank. Charmander's still a kid at heart, so he's a joy to be around. Butterfree and Pidgeotto don't talk to me much, but I'm the new guy, so that makes sense. Pikachu really doesn't like me too much right now, but then again I accidentally tried to kill him, so it's probably for the best.

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

It's so weird to be the only fully-evolved Pokemon in the group, but I guess that's what happens when you're a Trainer's first catch. Me and Pidgeotto still talk a lot. We can't really help it since we don't spend much time outside of our Pokeballs. Squirtle and Bulbasaur can be mean sometimes, but I know they're good Pokemon; they wouldn't have gone with Ash if they weren't. Charmander absolutely scares me with that tail of his! Pikachu's still my first and best friend.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

Ever since I was caught during my breakfast, I have learned much about the world, especially through my colleagues. Bulbasaur has been most interesting whenever he told me anecdotes about his adventures in the Hidden Village, same thing with Squirtle about his pranks with his gang. Charmander is most awed by my presence; I assume it's because he wants to have wings like mine one day. Pikachu and Butterfree are still my best friends on this team though.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I've been side-by-side with Ash for several days now, and I like humans a lot more now than since the beginning of my adventure. Since Butterfree and Pidgeotto have been around longer, I still trust them more than the starters. Charmander is shyer than he was in the lab, but he's pretty nice. Bulbasaur is sort of at a weird spot for me; I respect him but at the same time, I'm not a big fan of him. Squirtle... the less said about him, the better, but I hope he redeems himself in my eyes.

* * *

 **Day 1**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We made some really good progress today on the way to Vermilion City when Ash started bragging about how many Pokemon he caught. Misty said that all the Pokemon he caught followed him willingly... which was a lie because only Charmander and Squirtle did that. I think she just said that so we didn't enter Vermilion in the middle of the night.

In his anger at Misty's incorrectness, he ran onto a beach and ran into a rather runty Pokemon. By runty, I mean it made Caterpie look like an adult in comparison. He was about to pet it when it snapped its claw on his finger. It looked and sounded like that hurt Ash ridiculously badly. When Ash started charging at it with a stick without even calling on any of us, I looked over at a nearby house with lights coming from it. Since I didn't want to spend a cold night on a beach, I jumped up and pointed to the house. At least that would have floors we could rest our stuff on without getting sand everywhere. (Look, I'm an Electric type, we avoid sand like the plague.)

We entered the lighthouse after arguing with a strangely menacing voice from out of nowhere. Ash called the professor, and since I still don't like him at all, I simply stared at the wall, which had a lot of exotic Pokemon designs on it, until they stopped talking. Then the lights turned on and we saw an evil-looking... thing standing in front of us, saying that he was the keeper of the lighthouse. It turned out that he was just a human scientist that was stuck in a weird costume. Ash let him out and then he started talking about there being more than 150 Pokemon out there, which is accurate because I didn't see a picture of a Pichu anywhere while I was ignoring that conversation with the professor.

Then he said that he was only looking for one, the largest Pokemon in the world. I thought he meant Onix until he mentioned that it was a one-of-a-kind with a strange call. Just as he mentioned it, a strange call rang out and a monster showed up out of nowhere. Then it got shot by something, I don't know what. It got really angry and it walked over to the house. It whacked the top of the building off (good thing we ran from there the second it started walking). Then, satisfied with its carnage, it left. I simply fell asleep after that because wow, it was late and I was tired.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We were trackin' the twerps again. How do we do that? We're criminal masterminds, that's why. That and their voices are easy to pick up with this keen hearin' I have. So anyway, it was late at night and we lost 'em, so what better place to rest than in a lighthouse? I'm sure the guy in charge wouldn't mind.

The path woulda been borin' ta use so we scaled a cliff face. We've survived worse than this the past few weeks, so I thought we could handle a climb up a mountain easy enough. Then a giant showed up and I screamed the first thing that came to mind: "Kill it!" I shoulda thought to say "Catch it for the boss!" but I don't think me, Koffing, and Ekans combined could put a dent in this thing. Jessie and James used bazookas on it. All that happened was it got angry, flung us off the mountain, then left like nothin' happened.

#98: Krabby- Ash's.

Oi, I didn't wanna get caught, but I guess this was gonna happen anyway. Besides, it'll be a funny story to tell any 'mon that comes to this bloody lab. So here I was, sidesteppin' and makin' bubbles, mindin' my own business, when a human scans me with a doohickey and tries to touch me claw. 'twas a stupid mistake and I made 'im regret it by snappin' on his pointer. Then he starts swingin' a stick at me like a Farfetch'd and catches me in one a' those Pokey Bawl things. Then I found meself in this bright place with an old man. At least I know where the alpha male Krabby went.

#98: Krabby- Gary's.

Jolly good day to sit in a tank and wait for Gary to call me up. I swear I'm at the bottom of that list of 45. I gave up m' kingdom just to be neglected? Poppycock! At least one of me subjects will keep me company. Maybe I'll teach her me secrets so she can beat up those Pokemon League blokes Gary keeps blatherin' about.

#149: Dragonite- Wild/Giant.

 **William. I know what you have done.** **You dare to try to rule over the Kanto region like a king, even though you clearly do not know what true order is?** **Be grateful that Omastar has sent agents of chaos to deter me.** **Next time, you will not be so lucky.**

 **Epilogue**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

The scientist seems happy that his giant pet monster didn't kill us. He doesn't seem quite right to me... I just want to leave this weirdo so I can sleep some more.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

It took a few hours ta wake up but we did it. At least we fell down directly instead a' over a long distance. If anythin', we have resolved ourselves even more to catchin' strong Pokemon like that thing.

 **If you are confused about what Dragonite is talking about, look up Twitch Plays Pokemon. Next time, Electric Shock Showdown and Battle Aboard the St. Anne.**


	14. Electric Shock Showdown

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime. ...Oh and I lied about having the stories by Sunday, oops. Sorry, I was busy. So I'll be back to one update per day after these two.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 14: Electric Shock Showdown**

* * *

#10: Caterpie- Trainer's.

My trainer thought that since a Butterfree was weak to Electric attacks, I shouldn't evolve yet. We made it all this way; we got badges from the Sensational Sisters and Flint without battling so I thought that that was how this would go down. I was so wrong. I was knocked out in a single Body Slam and I've been hospitalized ever since.

#16: Pidgey- Trainer's.

I was recently captured by a trainer in the forest outside this city. He was new to the type spectrum so he thought he could beat a Raichu with just me. I was dreading this fight but I gave it my all. I put in a couple of pecks and a Wing Attack, but then I was roasted by a Thunderbolt at close range. I'm hoping the next competitor beats him without mercy.

#19: Rattata- Trainer's.

I gnawed on a tree for days for this. I learned Hyper Fang. I've even been sprinting around his house every day. But did that stop Lieutenant Surge and his Raichu from stopping me with a single Mega Punch? _No_. And you know why? Because he wants me to stay as a Rattata. I know I'm at my peak strength and I won't be as huggable, but I want to be stronger, darn it!

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

After dealing with jerks, villains, monsters, and my own teammates, we have finally reached the destination we were looking for: Vermilion City. We were all tired, hungry, and covered with soot after an embarrassing incident involving Zubat, Charmander's tail, and a Stun Spore from Butterfree, so Ash carried me to the Pokemon center to heal with the rest of the guys, plus Pidgeotto.

The nurse and her healing Pokemon (called Chansey, I believe) were really kind to me. They even gave me a berry to eat afterwards, which was very charitable. I was in a good mood for once until I smelled the unmistakable smell of burnt feathers. I looked over at a stretcher and, to my horror, I saw a Pidgey that was completely bruised from head to toe. I knew that that had to be the Gym Leader's handiwork. I begged Ash not to let me go to the Gym, even shocked him, but he dragged me there anyway.

The gym was more of my style than the other two I had been to, with lightning bolts adorned on the front. We came in and saw a man and a woman. They were mocking me for whatever reason. I was ready to shock them but I figured that they were not the Gym Leader. I was right when this absolute giant of a man came toward us. (He made even Brock look like a toddler next to him!)

He seemed to think that Misty was the challenger (shouldn't he have known her anyway?) until Ash spoke up and said we were challenging him. Bad mistake on his part, because he called both of us babies. Then the giant sent out... a Raichu. I'd only seen a couple in my life so far up to that point but, without exception, all of them were complete jerks. I think the Thunder Stone goes to their heads when they evolve... at least, that's my theory. This one didn't prove my theory wrong, because he was calling us babies too. Since I hate being compared to a Pichu, I challenged him to a fight.

There were no mats on water or rock fields this time. The gym had a perfectly normal battlefield. Good for both of us; the battle would be more fair in that way. I used Thunder Shock on Raichu and I didn't even see him blink. When he did the same thing, I flew back a couple of feet. Since I didn't want to prove those two jerks right about me being a weakling, I got up and charged at him. He punched and kicked me and I almost hit a wall. A Thunderbolt was the end of me.

I woke up a few hours later at the Pokemon center, bandaged and bruised, with all my friends in front of me. I turned away, because damn me... I was strong, stronger than I ever thought possible, and yet Raichu still beats me up. It happened every time I came across a Raichu and I was totally sick of it. I faded to unconsciousness a little bit; when I came back, Ash was holding out a Thunder Stone.

I whacked that accursed rock out of his hand then told him exactly this: "Screw that! I'm not going to evolve just to beat a Raichu! If I'm ever gonna kick his ass, it's going to be just as me. For the honor of myself, my species... and you, I must beat him this way!" I know this time he understood me, because he told me that we'd win together. After I healed up and we went over our new strategy, we walked out of the Pokemon Center.

On our way, we ran into some strange people in black trenchcoats, hats, and sunglasses. One was a man, one was a woman, and one was most likely a child that hit puberty early, at least in the vocal department. They began cheering for us and making poses, bringing out fans and everything. I was flattered. After all, it's not every day that you get cheered on when it's time to fight. At the same time I was confused as heck, even more so when I realized it was Team Rocket that was doing this. Oh well, as long as they don't try to steal me, I'm okay with this.

With that done, we marched out to the battlefield once again to face the giant and his Raichu. This time, I was feeling more confident about my chances against him. The reason was that I had a new strategy in place...

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

Pikachu came back for some more shocks. I would've felt sorry for him if I wasn't owned by a stone-cold Unovan soldier.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

He went first, by hitting me with a belly slam to the head. Not the best start but at least I didn't get hurt nearly as badly as last time.

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

I Body Slammed Pikachu, and he landed on all fours. Alright, now it was time to see what this Pikachu could really do.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I ran circles around him. He tried to hit me but I was too quick for him. I was trying to confuse him and it looked like it was working ridiculously well.

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

I was gonna slam him again but all I felt was floor. I tried it again but no dice, floor again. Then he ran around me; I had no idea what the frick he was doing there, so I had to look around, disgracing Surge, no doubt.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

He lost patience with me, I guess, because he used Thunderbolt, on the field this time. It was a good thing that my tail is a natural lightning rod, huh?

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

We were both so mad that I obliterated the floor in trying to hit him. That crafty guy decided to stand up on his tail. This Pikachu really seemed to know his military strategies.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

He ran out of juice after that so I rammed my head into his belly. He went down afterwards. I'd like to thank Arceus that I finally beat a Raichu all on my own.

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

That last attack depleted my electricity. Even though Serge ordered me to attack, and I did, I knew I was gonna lose. Sure enough, I was so tired and dizzy after all that that I was knocked out by a measly Quick Attack.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

With the Gym in ruins, we got our prize: a sun-shaped Badge. I still don't know what those are for, but I'll take it anyway, because I think we earned this one. We were congratulated by the giant, his friends, and even Raichu. I was so happy that I hugged Ash and mildly shocked him out of pure joy at how well everything went.

#26: Raichu- Lt. Surge's.

Today was a good day for a lot of victories. Six in a row, one after the other. They were very brief fights. (They would never survive in a war setting at all.) The last one, though, was pretty interesting and a first for me: I got to face a younger version of me... y'know, a Pikachu. When I got out of the Poke Ball, it seemed that Surge, Thundra, and Link-Up already intimidated them. I helped by callin' them babies, like we usually do to every challenger.

The Pikachu challenged me, another first. I couldn't help but already respect him a little. Then we fought. ...Well, it was mostly me fighting, since he was too weak to hurt me very much. I punched, kicked, and finally electrocuted him in victory. Surge didn't think he would come back, but I knew he would. Us 'chus don't give up so easily.

[The second fight from Raichu's perspective has already been typed.]

Man, he got me good! I applauded him for a good fight then rested up. Today was a long but awesome day.

#27: Sandshrew- Trainer's.

I trained outside with my lady for a couple a' months. She mostly focused on me 'cause I was a Ground type and lightnin' doesn't affect me. I tried to roll Raichu over but it kicked me 'gainst the wall until boom, I was KO'd.

#43: Oddish- Trainer's.

I got caught by a nice male human! He said he was from Celadon and he recognized a Gym Pokemon when he saw one. Now, he does plan on going to the League, so he challenged Mr. Surge with me. I'm still not very strong so he defeated me with a Thunder Shock. I hope that he gets his other Pokemon to avenge me... or at least come back for Mr. Surge's badge later.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We did the unthinkable! So we were hunched over at the gym, waitin' for the opportunity to swipe Pikachu until we saw that a Raichu was absolutely monhandlin' Pikachu! While I was polishin' a small coin I found, I thought it was good; we could steal a rare Pokemon when Pikachu lost. However, Jessie and James didn't see things my way. They were rootin' for the guy!

So, against my better judgement, I followed Jessie and James as they followed the twerps to the Pokemon Center. Apparently, Young Male Twerp couldn't decide whether to evolve Pikachu or not. Pikachu did somethin' real surprisin'. He whacked it away and went off on the twerp. I translated for Jessie and James through the tears. I knew in that instant we had to... help 'em.

We bought some cheerleadin' outfits and then we waited outside the center until Pikachu and the twerps came out. We worked on this impromptu dance routine for 'em. I think they liked us. Now I wish our disguises were good enough that we could leave before one of 'em could recognize us, but ah well. He knew we were cheerin' him on.

The second fight was awesome now that I could see it. I liked it so much that I knocked 'em down after they tried to make a series of dumb jokes. ...Normally I beat 'em up, but this was because they weren't bein' serious. Pikachu won, and as we left, we realized we were bein' heroes instead a' the bad guys we were supposed ta be. Aaaaa! We'll get 'em back on the St. Anne!

#109: Koffing- James's.

Yay, I got out alone for a change! ...Why are we out of a building, and why are Master and Jessie asleep?

#113: Chansey- Nurse Joy's (Vermilion City).

Lieutenant Surge and his Raichu have certainly given us much business over the past month. Today alone, we have had six patients related to this brute: Caterpie, Sandshrew, Oddish, Rattata, Pidgey, and Pikachu. I suspect that this will stop for a week or so until the Vermilion Gym arena is fixed.

* * *

 **Coming soon, The Battle of the St. Anne.**


	15. Battle Aboard the St Anne

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

 ***looks over at the long list of Pokemon in this one* Good Lord. ...This is going to be fun! :D**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 15: Battle Aboard the St. Anne**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

How splendid, I actually get to beat up Team Rocket agents after all. Taste the pain of my vines, crooks! I have felt quite a bit of turbulence tonight... I hope we can make it through this.

#1: Bulbasaur- Trainer's.

I can't help but feel like a lot of us are in the Garden as we work together to defeat our common foe.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

I don't like setting things on fire... But if it's to rescue a whole ship full of Pokemon, I guess I'll do it. Also, I heard a lot of water going down... I hope I don't sink because water's not fun at all!

#4: Charmander- Trainer's.

As big of a fan as I am of reminiscing with some fellow starters, when we have to kick some tail, we will! The fire of battle won't be clenched in the middle of this watery death.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

So this is what it feels like to work on the right side of the law. I like it, honestly! I'm sorta scared that I might be the only survivor out of Ash's group because I hear a lotta water rushing in. I don't think Pikachu and Bulbasaur will be able to swim up without using up oxygen, I know Charmander would die, and the flyers' wings probably don't work too good underwater.

#7: Squirtle- Gentleman's.

I say, are we to give these rapscallions a thrashing? Then tallyho!

#7: Squirtle- Trainer's.

These Charmander are hilarious to talk to... though I wish my trainer would let me down so I could relax a little.

#10: Caterpie- Trainer's.

I'm gonna try to help in this fight as well as I can! I just hope I get all the strength I need to turn into a Metapod.

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

I get to be on a... sheep, I think that's what it's called. Human cars that float on water. It's so crazy! Anyway, I was sent out to fight a Raticate, which I think is a Rattata, but fully evolved like me. We hit each other in the air for a few seconds and then Ash told me to paralyze it. I did, and I defeated it in that way.

When I came out next I was being ordered around by a strange human in a fancy suit. Since he didn't seem threatening and there were a lot more Team Rocket people than normal on the sheep, I helped a bunch of other Butterfree paralyze the Team Rocket people. Then I got back in my ball and stayed there for the rest of the night. I think Ash came back and got me later because I remember seeing my familiar teammates again. I feel really light-headed though, and everyone else feels the same way, and nobody knows what's going on for sure.

#12: Butterfree- Trainer's.

I hope that these Rocket goons learn why the Pokedex calls our dust toxic.

#16: Pidgey- Trainer's.

I hoped I wouldn't need to use violence to solve the problem of Team Rocket, but it looks like I just might.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I have never seen so many of my own kind in one place before. We were mostly in charge of blowing some Team Rocket members (not the usual three) out of a ship. Which was rather exciting, to say the least. This watery sound I hear in my Pokeball though... I hope that this does not end in our collective dooms.

#17: Pidgeotto- Trainer's.

We never tire when pursuing our prey. Sometimes, that has to be a group of hoodlums.

#19: Rattata- Trainer's.

Time to bite some feet! ...I'm serious, it's the only thing I can hit at my size.

#20: Raticate- Gentleman's.

Today was rather strange, I'd say. I was a graduate of the Fighting Dojo, same as my trainer, and our reward for our hard work of training was a ticket to the St. Anne cruise ship. It was a fun time of battling. I defeated around 3 opponents after an hour on deck, the latest being a Starmie that just so happened to fall victim to my Jump Kick.

Our next challenger was a Butterfree. I was not used to an aerial opponent such as this one, but I managed to get a few bites in before I was defeated by way of a paralyzing gust of wind. After being healed by my trainer, he donated me to this trainer in exchange for the Butterfree! What kind of audacity does it take to do that? I was gladly on the sidelines for the large Team Rocket debacle and I'm not looking forward to going back to my 'friend'.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Today was a nice day for a cruise and a break from all the adventures we had been having. A bad thing was we didn't have any cash to pay for getting on... well, until a couple of women walked up and gave us the tickets we needed. Awfully convenient, but I wasn't going to complain at all about a chance to relax for at least a little while.

When we got on and entered a boat (odd being on the water, it feels a lot like land), a huge crowd of people and Pokemon were there. It was absolute chaos: Pokemon and Trainers were mingling, merchandise and food were being sold, and Pokemon battles were going on in the center of the ship. Speaking of which, a Raticate beat a Starmie by biting it right in the gem, knocking it out.

Of course, Ash decided to challenge the owner of the Raticate to a battle. Since I knew he wasn't going to use me after the work I did against Surge yesterday, I decided to check out the ship's food. I couldn't tell you what it was called or the ingredients of it, but that food was just as good as Brock's, if not better.

Apparently, Ash won because he didn't seem depressed. Sure enough, the owner walked over to us and congratulated Ash on how good Butterfree was. ...Well, good for Butterfree. He wanted to trade Butterfree for his Raticate. Ash agreed... since I hate saying goodbye, I refused to go with them when they left. I simply just relaxed on the balcony until Ash and Misty showed up- hold on, I'll be back. A lot of banging doors just opened.

#25: Pikachu- Trainer's.

We still won't forget the Power Plant for even a second, Rocket. Do you understand?

#43: Oddish- Trainer's.

I've been passed from trainer to trainer now to try to go to Celadon City to find Miss Erika. I was almost kidnapped by Team Rocket, but I made it out, thank goodness.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We got rid of alla the tickets to lure all those trainers without money onto the St. Anne. We're gonna try to rob a lotta people blind tonight. I would be a lot happier about this if a stupid Persian took my coveted leg rubbin' spot on the boss. Speakin' of the boss, he gave us permission to borrow most of the grunts for this job.

Jessie and James took on waiter disguises with the rest of the grunts. James disappeared on us for a second then came back with a Magikarp that he wasted the rest of our cold hard cash on that was most likely owned by a conman. I bet the gold Pokeball he got just has gold paint on it. And I thought we were bandits, good god. Speakin' a' which, I gotta go start some mayhem. It's time to vacuum up some people with the Team Rocket Vacuum Packs (tm).

#53: Persian- Giovanni's.

Sigh... I never thought that I would be the top cat. Meowth may have been far weaker, but he is much easier to stroke on Giovanni's lap than yours truly. Since Team Rocket (the white-uniformed members specifically) was starting the St. Anne heist, we decided to break the news to them by subtly showing them. Of course, I rubbed it in a little by rubbing his leg. (Tee-hee, repetition.) Meowth was upset, of course, jabbering in human tongue as always, but Giovanni explained I had my position because they always failed at planning nowadays.

I had a small hope that this would go according to plan now that more of us were involved but we didn't count on three things. A) The grunts had no Pokemon whatsoever. B) Their vacuum packs didn't work on Pokemon outside their Poke Balls. And C) The trainers would fight back with a legion of Pokemon. I am just thankful we only have three potential casualties on our side... well, if you count their Pokemon, five, but that is still low.

#70: Weepinbell- Trainer's.

I want to eat all the grunts I come across. Is that wrong? I think not!

#74: Geodude- Brock's.

About time I got outta there! And I'm glad to meet some fellow Geodude that still know how to do the Ring of Pain. And I've known too many horror stories from my kin to know that I don't wanna be one of those Geodude that spend all of eternity at the bottom of the ocean!

#74: Geodude- Trainer's.

You step on us, we pummel you mercilessly. You got that, you black-hatted scoundrels?!

#120: Staryu- Trainer's.

Enemies: All Team Rocket members.

Objective: Chase them off the boat however possible.

Outcome: Very successful.

Side note: Losing appendages means nothing.

#121: Starmie- Trainer's.

My objective was to beat Raticate. The outcome was that he bit my gem, breaking me down instantly. I will heal but this will take me a day at the very least.

#129: Magikarp- James's.

The man gave me up for cash again. I hope this will be my last sale before I turn Gyarados. I really want to be useful to this guy; I don't care what he does or how he does it, I just want to finally be useful for anything other than splashing around like a doofus.

* * *

 **I'm surprised this turned out shorter than it did. Next time, Pokemon Shipwreck.**


	16. Pokemon Shipwreck

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 16: Pokemon Shipwreck**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

Once again, I faced some members of Team Rocket, this time the ones garbed in white. My fellow starters, a floating rock with anger issues, and myself were ready to assault a serpent and a floating stinkbag when suddenly we were tossed about like we were on a ship. ...Wait, we _were_ on a ship, right. We were asked to move to the other side of the ship but we were still tumbling. Ash eventually had to call me back at the same time as the ruffian.

I was called on a few minutes later to provide a bridge for my Humans with my vines. I was perfectly content in stretching my vines out for a change, so I did so without any complaints. The Humans I had been in alliance with went across. I heard some babbling behind me but I thought nothing of it so I swung across without dropping into the fire. Of course, I didn't know that A) the babbling was Team Rocket's and B) we were temporarily friends with them. Reluctantly, I stretched my vines out again and took the three of them over to us. Afterwards, Ash called me back again. I wish not to rescue criminals anymore, if we get off this ship at least.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

So, we fought those Team Rocket guys again. Not the black-costumed guys, the funny humans in white with the Meowth that speaks human for some reason. As it turns out, they had Pokemon other than just the Meowth. They had a purple snake and a happy guy that smelled weird. Me, the other two starters, and a Geodude were going to beat up these guys, to get them to leave us alone I guess, when we were suddenly pushed around. Goodness, that wasn't so fun. Even when we moved to the other side, we fell a lot. Eventually, Ash had to call me back, along with Brock with his Geodude.

Later, he called me to lead everyone down a hallway... including Team Rocket. I didn't mind all that much because they weren't much of jerks compared to the likes of Damien. Ash called me back again after we reached a chasm. Later again, he called me to burn a hole in the wall. I didn't know that there was a whole bunch of water behind it so I ran for my life! I really hate water, as anyone who knows me well would know, so I really hope we don't spend another day on this ship.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

I had a feeling that I would find _those_ Team Rocket guys eventually. They had some Pokemon too, an Ekans and a Koffing, nothing new for me there. The guys I was fighting with were the kid, the old guy, and a Rock type that likely belonged to Squinty. We were gonna kick their butts, like I'm sure all four of us have done before, but then we suddenly found ourselves up against a wall, literally. I remembered that we were on a ship and realized that it was gonna sink if it hadn't already. Baseball Cap tried to move us to the other end to fight there but it wouldn't work. He had to send me back with the old guy.

A half hour or so later, I was out again. Water was rushing in. Baseball Cap tied some rope around my shell and then himself and Pikachu. It was at that moment I knew we were gonna get out of there and I was gonna help. Thank whatever god we have. I swam up to the surface and then I returned back to my Pokeball. That was the deepest I had ever swam and I enjoyed every second of it, even though I had people that couldn't breathe underwater with me. I hope I can swim some other time.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

Ash sent me out today to look for land. I was going to question why they were on a wooden platform instead of a cruise ship but I believed that, since there had to be some form of urgency to this plea for land, I shouldn't question it right away. I flew out for... 5 minutes or so, somewhere around those lines, when I saw a truly unique sight: two familiar humans, a Meowth, and a Magikarp connected by rope. The only conscious one was the Magikarp. Since I knew that eating the Magikarp would cause our incompetent adversaries to sink, I brought them back to the platform. I was going to swoop down on Magikarp afterwards, but I was sent back before I could have the opportunity.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I have become stronger than that embarrassing Sandshrew incident, so when Mistress sent me out to help escape from a watery tomb, I helpfully obliged by spitting acid on the floor to escape downwards. It was to my eternal shame that physics worked against us, as water shot up from the hole that I had made. I did not object to her sending me back after that. Luckily, I would redeem myself against my foes, all of which I had never seen before... if it wasn't for physics working against us again by rocking us back and forth. We even ran to the opposite side of the boat and we still could not fight, so Mistress sent me back. I will have my revenge soon enough, as long as I am not in an environment that screws with me whenever I do anything. A new crime partner means nothing to me or our cause.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

The last couple of nights have been insane. A lot of Team Rocket guys in black uniforms tried to steal everyone. We fought back until they retreated but we drove into a thunderstorm. Even though Ash got Butterfree back, he dropped Butterfree's cage. We chased after it, the ship wobbled, and we were all knocked out.

This morning, I woke up to discover that all of us were upside down at the bottom of the ocean. I fell face-first (ow) and then I got to work waking up the guys. I decided to go to Brock first because, well, he was the tallest of the humans, I could reach him easily, and I didn't want to shock anyone and risk blowing us up for whatever reason. When I woke him up and he fell, we went for Misty and then Ash, who fell on top of me. Shortly after, we got out of the room we were in and tried to get out of the ship quickly. Since none of us could survive underwater, Misty took out Goldeen and sent her down to find some entryways.

When she came back, I honestly didn't expect her to take Jessie, James, and Meowth with her. They looked waterlogged at first and then they jumped up and got to their usual villainous antics by trying to steal me. Of course, Ash and Brock stood in the way of that. Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Geodude, Ekans, and Koffing were all out and they were going to fight. I was about to join in when suddenly I felt the ship move us up to the wall. Ash, Brock, and Team Rocket ordered their Pokemon to go to the other side of the ship and we were still sliding around.

The trainers called back their Pokemon at Misty's request and a truce was made. (I shocked Meowth because why not, I like trolling the guy.) Now that there were three (five?) more of us, we made the journey to the outside of the ship by way of blueprints, an Onix staircase, a Charmander flashlight and blowtorch, a Bulbasaur vine bridge (which Ash came up with, with my help, and Team Rocket took forever to cross), and Squirtle, Goldeen, and Starmie rafts. (Phew.)

When we got to the surface, Ash sent Pidgeotto out to scout out for land. Instead, she came back with Team Rocket, who all looked very dead. I kicked Meowth into the water and together, we found out that they were very much alive. Darn, and I thought we were finally rid of those guys! As I sleep on this raft and hear the constant flopping of a Magikarp, I'm having dreams of food dancing around in my head.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

The St. Anne plan didn't work at all. All the grunts ran away, all the Pokemon escaped with no problems, and it tuns out that we got in a thunderstorm and now we were trapped in the bottom of a sunken ship! I was separated from Jessie and James at first until I heard 'em screamin' in the hallway. I told 'em that the ship sank and they freaked out so bad that Jessie made Ekans spray acid into the floor ta escape that way. A' course, water flooded in and we passed out.

Next thing we knew, the twerps were lookin' down on us. We got up and faced 'em on a 2-to-4 fight. ...At least until we spun around like we were on a roller coaster. I woulda thrown up if I had somethin' in my stomach. After everyone put up their Pokemon, we agreed to a truce... well, except fer Pikachu shockin' me, that wasn't very nice.

The way outta the ship wasn't easy. We had ta climb rocks, walk through dark hallways, cross perilous bridges (we were about ready ta die on that one!), and climb a waterfall. The twerps got out easy on their Water types but all we had was that phony baloney Magikarp. Water rushed in again and we passed out again.

I woke up to Pikachu almost drownin' me! I coulda sworn he meant to do that. Whatever did I do ta him ta deserve this ill treatment? So, anyway, now I'm takin' a little catnap on a wood block in the middle of the ocean, wonderin' how we're gonna get out of here.

#74: Geodude- Brock's.

So the young whippersnapper has all three of the starters, eh? Big deal, I've seen all eighteen of 'em in a fight before and fought by their sides when I was just a baby. Anyway, I got to meet them as well as those Team Rocket members Onix and Zubat liked to talk to me about. They didn't seem so tough to me, but before any of us could move, we were piled up on top of each other. We kept moving around like this 'til Brock put me back in. I'm just hopin' we get offa this death trap, and soon.

#95: Onix- Brock's.

Got out. Bit side of ship for Brock to climb. Many people climb: Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, puny people... Puny people odd but okay. Got back in Pokeball afterwards. No like water. Hope not to be in it.

#109: Koffing- James's.

I didn't know that sliding around with your enemies could be so much fun! I guess we were on a wobbly ride. Otherwise, I'm not sure how we got to tilt so much and have fun doing it. Master had to get me back though. Poo! Also, I had no idea I had a new friend. I hope I meet him soon.

#118: Goldeen- Misty's.

Now this is more like it, swimming down into open waters. I was looking for an exit from a boat for Misty and friends when I spotted three bodies floating in the darkness. Since I was raised to save any kids that fell into the Cerulean Gym tanks, I knew what had to be done: carrying them to the surface. In the light, I discovered this was Team Rocket I was saving. Oh dear, not my problem, I thought as I went back to Misty.

Later on, I was called out again (new record for me). This time, Misty tied some rope around me. I wondered what she was thinking until she told us to swim out. Now this I prefer to floundering around on land. I swam up to the surface with Misty, just as in our childhoods, and then I went back into her Pokeball again. I assume she'll call on me in the morning to help swim towards land.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

There was no enemy to fight this time. The goal was to escape a sunken ship with Brock as my guide. I succeeded very well by following my fellow swimmers, Goldeen and Staryu. I went to my Pokeball, finally satisfied that I had accomplished what I was sent out to do.

#129: Magikarp- James's.

The guy sent me out. I feel so honored that I wish I could make money for him like the man likes to say. I tried to swim out of a hole but the water was too shallow for me to go. Then water pumped in and I had my chance. I swam up, as gracefully as a Gyarados, and stopped when I reached the surface. A predator flew up to us and I was scared I was going to die. Instead, he picked us up, dropping us off onto a platform with three other guys. I would enjoy this more if I was just a little bit closer to the water.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

I woke up today to a flopping sound that had been going on all night. I looked over at the source, Magikarp. Then I looked around and noticed everyone else had been doing the same thing. All of us (besides Misty, for whatever reason) were fantasizing about eating the thing (Karp with cheese and a side order of tomato juice, yes please). Meowth made the first move by biting it... and breaking his teeth... again. That has to be painful as heck.

Infuriated for not being edible, James (the blue-haired Team Rocket human) kicked it into the ocean to flop around and sound delicious some more. Just as we were about to mourn its loss, it abruptly evolved. Now a very pissed-off Gyarados was staring down at us and it intimidated James too much to go back with him. So we did the only sane option besides me shocking it (because I was hungry and I really didn't want to): running for our lives.

It chased after us for a while before stopping. We celebrated until storm clouds came up, several other Gyarados popped up, and they started swimming around in circles. Eventually, a watery tornado was made by them and it sent us flying. I lost sight of everyone before I passed out. I just hope that, wherever I land, it'll have some food.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

I was sittin' on the same platform as last night when somethin' started ta smell really good. My nose led me ta the center, where Magikarp was floppin' around like she usually was. Everyone was hungry and we were makin' plans for some Magikarp dishes. Well, me, I had it the worst, because us Meowth usually eat Water types that live in the ocean and I follow my instincts more when I'm hungry.

So I lost all control, bit her, and broke my teeth as I did it. Dang, and they just grew back a couple days ago too! James kicked her off the block, I'm hopin' in sympathy for me, and then she turned inta a Gyarados. Suddenly, she smelled a lot more like somethin' inedible and my appetite was as gone as my teeth. James tried to get her back but it was no use. Female Twerp told us to run and we did.

I instructed Jessie and James to row as fast as they could. She got louder and louder as she swam up to us... and then she stopped. Everyone was relieved until more of them showed up and put us in a twister. We flew up a lot and I lost everybody when I blacked out. I've lived through worse falls than the one I'm gonna experience though.

#118: Goldeen- Misty's.

It looks like I was right, but this was a lot more intense than I thought it would be, mostly because we were facing a Gyarados. You know, the one Water type that Misty is deathly afraid of. The Stars and I swam as fast away from that thing as we could. We stopped as soon as we couldn't hear it swimming anymore, which was sooner than I thought. ...And then we were caught in a Dragon Rage hurricane and carried away like we were toys. Not the funnest experience, I assure you.

#120: Staryu- Misty's.

Enemy: Gyarados.

Objective: Swim far away.

Outcome: Defeat, by way of Dragon Rage from multiple Gyarados.

Side note: Hopefully, Misty is not too traumatized from the Gyarados Mouth Incident.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

The enemy was Gyarados... We all knew this would happen eventually. Teacher, Goldeen, and I swam quickly but so did the Gyarados. It stopped and summoned its kin. Then they used Dragon Rage to blow us away.

#130: Gyarados- James's-Wild.

You know what I said about trying to please that guy? SCREW. THAT. I save his life, and for what? Getting almost eaten and then kicked into the ocean? When I evolved, I resolved in my heart to kill that guy myself. However, I didn't realize that those nice guys had fast Water types, so I stopped and waited for other Gyarados to show up before using Dragon Rage and letting gravity decide their fates.

#130: Gyarados- Wild.

All of us were abandoned by trainers in a castaway setting, evolved, and ate them in return or otherwise made things worse. This time, we joined our brother in revenge and caught them all in our whirlpool. Now that we are done, we can go underwater in peace.

* * *

 **Next time, Island of the Giant Pokemon.**


	17. Island of the Giant Pokemon

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 17: Island of the Giant Pokemon**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

We sailed through the air for the longest time yesterday. I felt very nauseous until Pikachu got me out of the Pokeball. Pikachu and Charmander were very nervous but Squirtle and I were not. Odd for our conflicting personalities but true. They decided to talk to a Slowpoke for assistance, which I knew from previous experience were, apologies for rudeness, as dumb as a sack of rocks. Squirtle and I simply sat back and enjoyed the sun until they got tired of talking to it. We journeyed into the jungle afterwards.

We remained there throughout the night and still there was hide nor hair of the Humans anywhere in sight. I personally enjoyed the exercise, as it reminded me of home. Squirtle decided to kill the silence off by making a bad 'eaten by wild Pokemon' joke. How appropriately tactless of a former criminal. Of course, I was not much better by saying that we were left behind by our Human. My mistake. Team Rocket arrived before we could come to blows. (I have a feeling they have an innate sense of where we are at all times.) Meowth decided to attack us with the help of his cohorts but they decided to say that he was not their master. I feel mildly sentimental about that.

From that moment on, the four of us worked together to trap Meowth, make a fire, and provide berries to our new acquaintances, Ekans and Koffing. I wanted to make the two of them squirm a bit by suggesting that our Humans abandoned us again. Pikachu scolded me for that, saying that Ash would never do that. I decided to stay quiet as Meowth decided to make his presence known by shouting from his prison of rope. Normally, I do not like Squirtle's methods, but this is good retribution for trying to kidnap the Pokemon I protected. We would have stayed the whole night if it was not for a red-eyed creature trying to kill us. We ran away, of course. The rest of the night was a blur.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

We were tossed around in the air really bad. When Pikachu eventually sent me, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur out, we were on a beach. Since I was near water at that instant, I was really nervous and jittery, especially since we were separated from the humans. Me and Pikachu decided to talk to a nice-looking Pokemon who was lying on a rock. It didn't seem to want to talk to us because it looked straight ahead and put its tail in the water (which would be a death sentence for me). We gave up after a while and went into the jungle to find someone. (Thank Arceus above.)

We walked all the way until night and we didn't see anyone. Squirtle decided to scare us by saying they were eaten by a bunch of wild Pokemon and Bulbasaur said they abandoned us (rude). While we were talking about our friends, Team Rocket showed up... well, the Pokemon from it anyway. I guess they were separated from their humans too. Anyway, Meowth ordered Ekans and Koffing to beat us up but they told him they wouldn't battle us because he wasn't the boss of them. I didn't really follow that logic but whatever kept them from beating us up was okay with me.

I made the fire for us while the others were tying Meowth around a tree. From what the others told me, he did a lot of nasty things, so I was okay with them doing that. When we were settled, Bulbasaur said everyone left us. Pikachu said that he was being a jerk and I agreed. Meowth was sort of upset about what he did but he deserved it. All of a sudden, this huge thing came out of nowhere and tried to stomp us flat! We ran from there as fast as we could. I hope Ekans and Koffing are okay...

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

Ah, the island home I'm supposed to know. If only I hadn't collided with it in bizarre circumstances such as a hurricane. So Pikachu got us out and there weren't any humans around. It's a good thing I'm a reformed prankster; otherwise, I would have been pranking fools all over the place. But nah, I couldn't, not in front of the good guy (Pikachu), the kid (Charmander), or the grump (Bulbasaur). So anyway Charmander and Pikachu were freaking out, so they decided to ask a Slowpoke for advice. Now, I knew a Slowpoke personally back before the Squirtle Squad, and all of them are completely unhelpful when you ask them something. Apparently, Bulbasaur knew that too, because he was kicking back right with me. It was a short time until the four of us went in the jungle to find the guys alone.

It was long past sunset and we still didn't see 'em. I tried to lighten the mood by tellin' everyone sarcastically that they were all eaten. Note to self: Never make a joke like that again unless you want to start an argument. Then Bulbasaur thought they abandoned us and the argument went from bad to worse. Luckily, we had a good distraction in the form of that jerk and his two friends... without their humans. Fancy that, they were blown away too, lovely. Meowth tried to sic 'em on us but they told him he wasn't the boss of them. Ooh, that face was about as priceless as the digging traps we like to make.

Since all of us were together now, we decided to do one of my favorite techniques as a prankster: the Squirtle Squad patented tying-and-starving technique. Works every time, especially for jerks that betray you. So Bulbasaur was trying to make Ekans and Koffing feel bad by telling them what he told us. Pikachu told him off for saying that and I was going to agree until Meowth blabbed. I told him why he was tied up (for screwing with us) and I enjoyed seeing him squirm for a second until a giant decided to crash the party. Naturally, we ran for it! I hope I don't wake up with a bruised shell after the beating I got from Bulbasaur.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I did not understand why the S.S. Anne invasion failed like it did but now I know why. Grandmaster Giovanni would be proud of me today, for I have decided to mask my intelligence against my enemies. We were sent to attack them by Brother Meowth, but I refused by speaking in a primitive tone and saying that he was not our master. Even Koffing, in his limited intelligence, decided to join me in this farce. Meowth reacted badly, as was the plan.

My unbelievable cunning led us to be fed a solid meal for the first time in weeks. At the same time, something the Bulbasaur said affected me. It said that our trainers abandoned us on this island. That could not have been farther from the truth, and Temporary Friend Pikachu affirmed it. Brother Meowth was wailing about his 'oh so horrible' treatment when we were viciously attacked by a colossal Rhydon. We shamelessly fled from the beast with our lives. Now to make up crocodile tears- oh who am I kidding? I miss Mistress...

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

My, my, what a day... I landed on the sand all by myself when I spotted three cages on the ground. Hoping that it was at least one of my friends, I released them all. As it turned out, the three of them were Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Not the first Pokemon I wanted to count on but it worked to my advantage. We wanted to know the directions to the humans so we looked for any of the locals. All we saw was a pink thing laying on a rock near the sea shore. Charmander and I asked for some assistance but all it did was dip its tail down like we weren't there. Eventually, we gave up and walked through the jungle to find Ash, Misty, and Brock ourselves.

We walked all through the night without a single sign of our trainer or his friends. I was getting worried until Squirtle decided to say that they were all eaten by wild Pokemon. Why on earth would you joke about that in a serious situation such as this? Bulbasaur decided to make it worse by saying that they left us, which I know for a fact is an absolute lie. I didn't know how long we were going to fight, so in a way for once, I was glad Team Rocket showed up. Without Jessie and James, which sort of makes sense. Meowth naturally wanted to get us for his boss so he ordered Koffing and Ekans to attack. Oddly, they refused. Oh well, I really wasn't in a mood to shock them today anyway.

From there, we tied Meowth up and got some food for our friends(?). (I'm still sort of leery of Koffing for blinding me, but I am perfectly fine with those two otherwise.) Bulbasaur decided to be all gloom and doom again by saying we were all left behind. I called him out on his crap and told him the truth. If Ash didn't abandon a Metapod in a Kakuna nest, then he certainly wouldn't abandon the four of us. We were going to argue some more but Meowth decided to whine. I must say that I like Squirtle's methods for dealing with jerks; though it was hard to untie him after a 50-foot monster tried to eat us. Now that we're at a shack, I have to work at getting Ekans and Koffing to calm down a little.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

I can't believe what happened to me today! First off, that Gyarados that James couldn't control caught us up in a hurricane. Then, I got stuck with Ekans and Koffing. And then, when we were gonna round up Pikachu and all three a' those starters in one fell swoop, they decided ta turn on me fer no reason at all!

The next thing I know, they tied me up and ate a lotta food in front of me. There was a campfire, spooky ghost type stories, everythin'! And I wanted a part of that! So what if I'm a bad guy? Villains gotta eat too, ya know? I was gonna scratch up that flimsy rope and take on all six of 'em with a claw behind my back when outta nowhere, this huge monster tried ta kill us all! I woulda gotten outta there, but no, Pikachu decided to rescue me. What a chump! I gotta admit, whatever food that Slowpoke made really hit the spot.

#79: Slowpoke- Wild.

...Huh... Was someone talking to me while I was fishing? ...Well, I'm sure it's not that important... since they're not here and all... yeah... Good thing I learned to make food from that Unova guy...

#98: Krabby- Wild.

Oi, some humans were sleepin' on my beach! Not even those giant freaks do that! I snapped them in the bums then went on me way.

#109: Koffing- James's.

Yay! The plan might have gone terribly but at least it was a fun flight to where we were going. I probably should have been concerned that Master and Jessie weren't there, but at least Meowth and Ekans were around. When Pikachu and some other guys showed up where we were, Meowth tried to get us to beat them up. Ekans talked all funny to get out of it, and since I didn't want to mess up this friendship attempt, I did it too.

It really worked well! Mean old Meowth got his just desserts and we got a meal out of it. The grouchy Grass type told us our masters left us. That scared me... after all, Master was my greatest friend! Pikachu was a good friend in telling Sourpuss that we would be fine. And then we made friends with a huge thing. He looked mean so I had to fly away. Now I'm separated from Master for the first time in years... Oh geez, I'm crying.

#112: Rhydon- Pokemon Land's/"The first Pokemon discovered"

Rhydon was the first Pokemon to have been witnessed by human eyes, specifically famed professor Sugimori. Since then, tame Rhydon have been used to break down volcanic rock for fossil researchers. The Rhydon animatronic can smell fire from far away, so do not make a campfire at night, or there will be a risk of a violent rampage.

#145: Zapdos- Pokemon Land's/"The bird of lightning"

Zapdos will one day clash with two other birds of legend and plunge the world into chaos. Our benefactor has refused to let that happen. He has offered to capture one of these birds with the help of Silph Co.'s Master Ball technology. Make sure not to run at night or the Zapdos animatronic will chase after you.

#146: Moltres- Pokemon Land's/"The bird of fire"

Legends state that Moltres will battle two other legendary birds to destroy the world. Luckily, according to Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League, this creature is docile as long as no one provokes it. In that same vein, do not try to capture the Moltres animatronic, or it will pursue you.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

My head hurts like crazy right now. I still thought everyone abandoned us so I just followed along to see where this escapade would lead. The first other living thing we saw was another giant, a Blastoise. I volunteered Squirtle to ask for directions from it. It didn't seem to understand him as it sprayed water down on us like rain. After we finished running away from that, we ran into a surprise (for me, at least): a Venusaur that could stomp a normal Venusaur into the ground and never notice. Squirtle singled me out to talk to it, joking that I was family. Going along with it, I told everyone I was an orphan and I didn't know him. (I didn't want a Solar Beam to attack us, you know?)

The rest of the day was a blur. We ran from several giants, saw our Humans, jumped into their arms, and escaped the island through a waterfall of metal parts that I would never be able to name. With that, I was captured again by a different Pokeball.

#3: Venusaur- Pokemon Land's/"The tropical superpower".

Venusaur is a Pokemon known for absorbing sunlight throughout the day. In the spirit of that, we have made solar panels for the Venusaur animatronic that only work when it walks through the day. Currently broken.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

Ekans is a surprisingly comfy pillow... Anyway, we were looking a lot for our friends. We were going to ask this really huge Squirtle for directions but he shot at us with his Water Gun. I really hope Squirtle doesn't grow to be that mean. After we ran away from him, we saw another really huge Pokemon, this time Bulbasaur. We tried to get our own Bulbasaur to ask him questions to his big relative, but he said that he wasn't related to him. What a liar!

I don't think anyone remembers what happened next, but before I knew it, we were being chased by a bunch of big Pokemon. We found Ash and his friends, got away from the jerks, and landed on another beach. I got caught for the third time of my life that day.

#6: Charizard- Pokemon Land's/"The blazing inferno".

Charizard is a Pokemon known for melting boulders and causing forest fires. Simply put, if you are near boulders and/or forests and the Charizard animatronic is near, flee. Currently broken.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

I didn't get a bruised shell, good! So we were walkin' in the woods again, shouting for Misty, Ash, and Brock. The first thing that we found? Why, nothing but a Blastoise about ten times larger than it should be. Everyone wanted me to ask it to point us to the right direction. Against my wishes, I asked and what does it do? Fire water at me like I was a threat! We went far away from that guy until we ran into (surprise) a Venusaur. Since I didn't see any Raichu, Charizard, or whatever Team Rocket's evolutions are, I called out Bulbasaur to talk to his family. He said that he was an orphan. Well played, dude, well played.

I'm gonna say one thing. Lots of stuff happened and nobody knew what happened until we ran from a bunch of huge Pokemon at once. We ran into our friends (never thought I'd be happy to see some humans in my life) and we got out of there the only way we knew how: by going through a bunch of metal on a flying train. Beastly. After that, I got caught again. No place like home, I guess.

#9: Blastoise- Pokemon Land's/"The living tank".

Blastoise is a Pokemon known for blasting enemies with the force of a fire hose. As such, we fitted the Blastoise animatronic's shell with fully functioning water cannons connected to a fish tank under its shell. Currently broken.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I have never slept in a circle before. It feels surprisingly relaxing. However, we had Mistress to find. Instead of her, however, we found a giant, adult version of Squirtle. Squirtle was to negotiate with it for directions, but it decided to try to douse us with water instead. I have a feeling that all members of that evolutionary line like to manipulate Pokemon. Trust me, I should know. Then we were behind a giant adult version of Bulbasaur. Squirtle wanted him to talk to it but he refused to by saying he was an orphan. I believe him to be legitimate on that.

Chaos played us as fools after that exchange. Soon enough, we were fleeing from a stampede of colossal brutes, all after us for whatever reason. We kept running and running until I found myself in Mistress's arms again. Now I can rest happily after we heal from being in the water.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

After a good night's sleep, we tried to find our friends and our enemies. We decided to shout for them this time. No one heard us but a Blastoise that, just like the beast from last night, was completely gigantic. We forced Squirtle to ask it for directions because I wanted him to feel my pain from dim locals. Sure enough, Blastoise sprayed water on us and we ran away. When we stopped, we saw another giant, a Venusaur. Trying to get back at him, I suppose, Squirtle volunteered Bulbasaur to ask a member of his family. Bulbasaur said he was an orphan. Wow, that was cowardly.

I wish I knew what went on after that, but I was leading the pack in running very quickly away from a bunch of giant Pokemon. As if by magic, Ash, Misty, and Brock decided to show themselves while we were running. Thankfully, we got into their arms and out of danger. Now that we're going to a beach, I hope that I finally get some semblance of a break here.

#25: Pikachu- Pokemon Land's/"The light of Viridian Forest".

Pikachu do not look very tough but when they are in groups, their electricity is nigh-unstoppable. The Pikachu animatronic reflects this quality of the species remarkably well by representing the collective size of all Pikachu in our Power Plant area. Currently broken.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

It feels good ta sleep without havin' ta compete fer space. We were lookin' fer Jessie, James, and the twerps. What we found was kinda different. It was a big Squirtle wit' guns on its back. Dang, that's cool! Since I din't really have a death wish, we decided ta choose Squirtle ta ask us where the twerps or our friends were. It didn't work out too good, I'm afraid. We tried ta ask a huge Bulbasaur with a flower on its back. That didn't go so well either.

Let's just say that nothin' good happened 'cause eventually the three starters we met decided to go after us. It was a miracle that Jessie and James found us and rescued us. I just hope we can heal from the fall in the water soon.

#53: Persian- Giovanni's.

Groan. Of course Jessie and James survived. Why would they not? And of course they were responsible for our tourist trap- I mean helpful instructionary guide to the Pokemon world, Pokemon Land closing for months of repairs.

#80: Slowbro- Wild.

Host: Huh... I feel a weird weight on my tail...

Shellder on tail: Shut up, you're mine now.

#109: Koffing- James's.

I haven't had such a good sleep in ages! We still needed to find Master though. We made a couple new friends, though! A big guy with guns in his back (sounds painful) and another big guy with a huge flower on his back (also painful). I think that they were both super majestic even though they tried to kill us.

The run from the big guys was long and confusing but on the bright side, we found Master and everyone else while we were running! I can't wait to tell him about the awesome stuff I experienced.

#141: Kabutops- Pokemon Land's/"The representation of order".

A Pokemon from long ago, this species hunted down its prey for nutrients. In that same vein, anything it considers prey will be pursued. Hopefully there will be an Electric type handy to short it out before anyone gets murdered. Currently broken.

#145: Zapdos- Pokemon Land's/"Addendum".

Currently broken.

* * *

 **Next time, Beauty and the Beach.**


	18. The Beauty and the Beach

**Before I begin, all characters belong to Nintendo, specifically the anime. Sorry for the huge delay. Hopefully, I can update more often from here on out.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 18: Beauty and the Beach**

* * *

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

After about a day of relaxation, I was brought out again. This time, I had to help Misty serve drinks to a bunch of humans at a restaurant that she seemed to be indebted to. It was either this or help hand out fliers or cook, so I wasn't going to complain about this set of circumstances. Things were going rather well until I slipped on a random peel in the middle of the floor. Condiments and food went everywhere and everyone left.

I sat confused at this turn of events when I saw the cause of it: Team Rocket and the ugliest woman I'd ever seen. They were demanding for the owner to give them money or else he would have to leave his boat behind. He seemed distraught about that so that was not an option. Eventually, Professor Oak came in with a woman I would only guess was Ash's mother. They told us that there was a beauty competition and Pokemon costume contest in town and we could give out fliers for that. I was uninterested, so I went back in the ball.

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

I was sent out today with a strange assignment. Me and Pidgeotto had to help an old human grill some food for his customers in a restaurant. This was my first time using my fire to help people, so it felt pretty nice. Then some black gunk came in and made the human's grill explode all over the two of us. I put out the smoke before the whole place could burn down but there was no one there by the time we were done.

I wondered how that was supposed to happen when eventually Team Rocket showed up with a rather nasty-looking woman. They wanted some money or a boat. He didn't want to give up the boat, and it was a very sad situation all around. When we least expected it, Mr. Oak and a pretty lady came in, talking about a beauty contest for humans and a costume project for Pokemon. That sort of thing weirds me out so I didn't want to participate.

Little did I know that Ash wanted me an hour or so later. Apparently, we did so well in the contest that Team Rocket got mad at us. They were firing torpedoes and so Pidgeotto flew me over to the missile to fire it back at them. I don't know how it worked but I managed it. I blew up a house but I don't think anyone was in it, so I think they'll be fine.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

When I came out today, I never expected to help out a random old coot. But as it turned out, that was exactly what I was doing with Pikachu. We were handing out fliers to a restaurant so we could pay off some boat damage or something like that. Apparently, the humans were very impressed with us handing out these things, so they went over there. However, after a while, it got breezy enough that we lost pretty much all of them. It wasn't long after that that the other people ran out of the smoking place with random food in their hair.

This was a pretty clear cut example of pranking sabotage. It was made even more painfully obvious when Team Rocket came in with an old man trying his best to look like a woman but failing miserably. Apparently, the owner of the restaurant owed them some money. If he couldn't pay up, he had to give up his boat. He loved that thing, allegedly wanting to go around the world in it. Things seemed pretty bleak when all of a sudden, two people came in that Ash seemed to recognize. They said that there was a costume contest that'd be happening soon. Of course I had to participate, the camera loves me.

On stage, I was riding on top of one of Misty's star Pokemon, and I was having the time of my life pretending to be an alien spaceship. I sprayed Misty very gently and apparently that turned out great according to what I heard from the audience. Eventually, though, I had to go back after seeing a missile approach the stage.

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

An interesting opportunity came to me this afternoon when I helped Charmander and an old human by blowing on a bunch of corn cobs. They came out very well, to the delight of the customers in the establishment. However, a bunch of wrong things happened in the restaurant. I tried to tell the fleeing customers to come back, but no one would listen.

I settled down with the others to discuss why preparing this restaurant went so horribly. As soon as I did, Team Rocket arrived with a tiny yet wrinkly human woman. She discussed with the old human, who owned this location, to give her some currency or else lose his vehicle to her. This could not stand. As soon as another old human and his female companion came with some papers, I knew what to do: fly up in the air and drop them off for random humans to read. I'm not sure why Ash forced me to cook corn beforehand, but water under the bridge. As soon as I finished, I was sent back into the Poke Ball.

An hour later, I was called back out to pick up Charmander. Apparently, we were about to be blown up by Team Rocket's latest death trap. I flew towards the missile while Charmander breathed fire on it. The missile redirected itself towards Team Rocket. They fled and exploded on a small house. Hopefully we wouldn't have to pay for that.

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I was an Omastar's shell today. I'm not even sure why Mistress wanted us to take this form, but I assume it only meant good things for the name of Team Rocket. I was completely blindsided by a kick to the tail. Before I could see who my depraved attacker was, I was recalled.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

After those last few harrowing days of adventure and drama, we finally took a day off at the beach. I swam in the ocean by my own choice this time and it was very relaxing, even when Misty punched Ash for saying something stupid about her wearing something different. Eventually, that grew boring and I decided to fall asleep on a random boat I found.

When I started moving, I realized that Ash, Misty, and Brock stole a random person's boat just because I was on it. That was a mistake of mine that I can't possibly fix in any way, so I'll have to live with that... is what I would say if we didn't run into a rock and crash into a dock. An old man named Moe ran up to us. (Un)fortunately, he happened to be the owner of this particular boat. I was afraid he was going to hit us before Misty came up and offered to pay off the damages. We helped out by advertising for his restaurant, but it didn't really work because Ash and Brock kept shouting out weird food names and no one could understand me. To make matters worse, Team Rocket set up shop in the restaurant next door and was taunting us.

Ash decided to send out the rest of his Pokemon (besides Butterfree) to try to get more people into this place. He split us up into teams. Ash and Brock would set up umbrellas and tables, Pidgeotto, Charmander, and Moe would make food, Bulbasaur and Misty would wait tables, and Squirtle and I would hand out fliers to get people to come to the restaurant. We did surprisingly well until a huge gust of wind blew our fliers away. Coming back to the restaurant, we saw smoke coming from the kitchen and a bunch of condiments on the floor with no customers in sight.

We were discussing who could have possibly done this when we were interrupted by Team Rocket and a very small and old woman which I could only assume to be the owner of the restaurant next door. They told Moe that he needed to pay money to them or he'd lose his boat, which he wanted to explore the world with. I don't know why he would want to do that since it was broken. We were scratching our heads about what to do when Ash's mom and... that guy came in. They said a beauty contest and costume contest would be happening soon and we could give out fliers for that. As soon as Pidgeotto flew out with them, a bunch of people filled up the restaurant again.

Now that Moe was swimming in money, we could relax and watch the contest go on. There were only 3 contestants that I could see: Misty with Squirtle and Starmie as a UFO, two women in bikinis with an Ekans and a Koffing in a bad fossil costume, and a pushy man with a group of cheerleaders... Apparently, this was Gary Oak. And he didn't use any of his Pokemon, what a cheater. Before Ash could send me to fight him, the stage was under attack by a short, stocky Gyarados and the missile it fired. Realizing that it may be Team Rocket, Ash sent out Pidgeotto and Charmander to try to stop it. She flew up and he blew flames on it to change direction towards the Gyarados. A few seconds later, it blew up.

Afterwards, Moe repaired his boat and drove off. We left soon after, not knowing who actually won the contest (but hopefully it wasn't Gary).

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We bought a Team Rocket brand Gyarados submarine with the rest of our cash for a nice vacation of stealin' from wealthy tourists when a huge boat ran inta us and broke the telescope. We almost drowned fer... the fifth time this week, I think? But we got back up on the beach and saw a weird-lookin' lady who called herself Brutella. We decided ta work fer her in order ta pay off the damages.

People were rollin' inta the restaurant she had, which was great fer us. The twerps were in the crappy restaurant next door, but we paid them no mind. Then they started to get all a' our hard-earned customers and we had ta put a stop ta that. Or, in other words, I had ta put a stop ta that. Wit' a high-powered fan, a can a' oil and a freshly eaten banana, I sabotaged all the twerps' attempts at gettin' customers.

Brutella wanted us ta ask for some more money from the twerps' restaurant, and we agreed to it. After makin' our threats, we left, not realizin' that they were makin' another plan ta steal customers from us. There was a beauty contest and Pokemon costume contest goin' on and the twerps were announcin' it to everyone on the beach.

While Jessie, James, Ekans, and Koffing were busy with tryin' ta win some money in the contest, Brutella and me went ta work on the sub. It was a quick fix. We even got some new heat-seekin' missiles out of the deal! We decided ta use 'em on the twerps after the contest didn't go very well. Unfortunately, they decided ta go back ta us! We tried ta get out of the way but it didn't work. We went blastin' off into the sky!

#109: Koffing- James's.

I was a weird Pokemon today, but it was pretty fun trying to be someone I'm not! Though that kick I felt wasn't as nice...

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

The opponent was no one. The objective was to impress the judges as a yuffo. I believe that I was successful, but I fear I will never learn that outcome.

* * *

 **Next time, Tentacool and Tentacruel.**


	19. Tentacool and Tentacruel

**Before I start, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 19: Tentacool and Tentacruel**

* * *

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

I was thrown into a scene of chaos today. Butterfree picked me up and flew me over to a giant mass of noodles destroying a city with a bunch of other lights below it. Butterfree helped to blow away the tiny ones while I steered. I am not sure what Ash wanted me to accomplish from then on out but I tried my best to slow the big one down. Before I could go over to it, however, it slapped me out of the air. Luckily, I was put back into my ball before I could fall down to the bottom.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

To say that this next outing was a breakneck 180-degree mood shift from the last one would be an understatement. Before I could process what was going on, Zubat picked me up somehow and flew me over to a giant Tentacruel with an army of Tentacool. Zubat screamed at some of them to get them to go away while I steered him. Neither me nor Zubat could do much of anything, so we just flew up to it to try to slow it down from whatever it was doing. Before I could blink, however, I was thrown down on a rock. I passed out pretty quick after that.

#12: Butterfree- Ash's.

It's been a while, hasn't it? Ash wanted me to pick up Bulbasaur and fly towards something. I was too focused on flying towards that thing to really worry about anything else until Ash told me to beat some smaller things into the sea. Afterwards, I flew up to the big thing again. That was a pretty bad mistake since I was hit from behind by it. I was spinning for quite a while before I was called back. That was pretty scary but fun!

#17: Pidgeotto- Ash's.

I saved someone's life today, which was pretty interesting. As it turned out, it was a cute little Water type with a snorkel nose that was swatted out of the air. I wondered what exactly would do that until I looked up and saw a giant mass of tentacles staring down at me. Well, that was rather ominous. It wasn't soon after that Ash sent me with Pikachu on my back to fight off that thing and its tinier cronies which I assume to be pre-evolutions of it.

Pikachu and I went for the tiny ones first then flew up to the beast. It slapped me around but I kept myself airborne where my other teammates weren't. Pikachu tried to reason with it, telling it that it should leave or else. It was about to slap us again when Misty finally broke through to it that we would not anger it again. It relented then threw Meowth, which it was carrying apparently, into an amusement park. With that, the army of tentacles left, and I went back into my Pokeball.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

We were finding no boats coming to us on a pier, a different one from yesterday, when suddenly, I saw a beaten-looking Pokemon pop up out of the water. I pointed it out and then Misty popped right up and told us that it was a Horsea. It decided to draw a picture. At the time, I had absolutely no idea what it was drawing, and neither did my friends. Misty wanted to catch it, but before she could do that, a boat randomly exploded, sending a bunch of humans flying.

Misty did the right thing at the time and sent out her Pokemon to rescue them. We went around and delivered them to their boss, who looked very familiar. She kept babbling about how she was going to build a hotel on a coral reef, if only those darn Tentacool weren't in the way. Misty, as it turned out, was very against the idea because she found them to be cute. From what I saw in Ash's little device, those things were not very cute...

While the humans went out for lunch, I noticed a pool in the middle of the walkway with that same Horsea in it. I wasn't going to complain about relaxing some more so I went into the pool. A few minutes later, Ash, Brock, and Misty ran up to us, and she cuddled it. It tried to tell her about a Tentacool attack that was coming but an announcement from the woman and a swarm of greedy people sort of put an end to that.

The woman rolled up on a tank and Team Rocket pulled up literally out of nowhere on a boat. She ordered them to find and kill the Tentacool. As soon as they pulled out, they were surrounded by a bunch of red lights, which we assumed to be Tentacool. Their boat blew up in a similar manner to the other boat. Some weird wooden thing fell on them and suddenly a huge Pokemon came up out of the water and started demolishing what would be the hotel. Apparently, this was a Tentacruel, and it was much larger than other Tentacruel its size.

The woman decided to try to kill this thing with tank fire, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. In fact, it and its cohorts decided to turn its attention to the city we were in. We ran for our lives for higher ground as Tentacruel flooded the place. Ash told me to do something, but I wasn't about to kill myself going against this thing, type effectiveness be damned. It apparently took over Meowth's mind and told us why they were attacking: negative karma for destroying their home, how about that? Afterwards, we scrambled out of the way of Tentacruel's next attack.

I saw Horsea stand up to the thing and I realized something. If a weak little Pokemon could stand up to this monster, so could I. As soon as Pidgeotto rescued Horsea, I jumped on her back and rode her into battle, with Butterfree, Zubat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie by my side. We took out the Tentacool first and then we flew up to Tentacruel. It tried to smack us down but we could take a few hits. I looked that thing straight in the eye and told it off. We weren't going to allow this city to be destroyed due to anger and if it didn't like that, too bad. It would die where it floated. That bluff worked just long enough for Misty to calm it down into not attacking. It even threw Meowth away, dealing with Team Rocket for us.

The woman "in charge" tried one more time to hurt Tentacruel but Horsea inked her and Tentacruel tossed her over into the horizon for her troubles. We left on a boat as soon as one came, and it turned out that Horsea wanted to go with Misty. The two of us bonded for the rest of the night.

#41: Zubat- Brock's.

I could smell a bunch of seawater and hear a bunch of destruction as I flew out for the first time in a long while. I picked up Squirtle (who always seems to have a musk to him that I can't quite describe) and together, we drove off some squishy-sounding Pokemon. We seemed to be doing well until I felt a slapping sensation as well as the feeling of a rock on my face.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

As soon as we heard there was gonna be a million dollar bounty for killin' a bunch of Tentacool, we took up that offer real quick. We picked up some grease from Brutella's restaurant before we made off with the sub that we converted inta a Tentacool-killin' grease! ...Or at least that's what I thought it did. I learned a few things about Tentacool today. They can make boats go kablooey with their minds an' grease makes 'em evolve inta a huge Tentacruel. As soon as it got me, I passed out. When I came to, I was lyin' in a ruined park wit' Jessie an' James. Now we have ta follow the twerps by bein' towed in a bucket... Aw well, I hate water anyways.

#72: Tentacool- Wild.

We finally absolved our issues with the Humans today. The hag sent some freaks over to us to try to "kill" us. Little did they know that we were far more numerous than they. We disposed of their vehicle like we did to so many other vehicles before it. However, one of our brothers suddenly grew to immense heights. We lost control of ourselves and began to attack the Human settlement for encroaching on our reef.

Many Pokemon and humans tried to stop us, even after we explained through our misshapen mouthpiece, but none could stop us. ...Except for a rather respectful human child. She said the Humans would not go further in their renovations. We relented, but made sure that they would not by throwing the primary aggressor over to another island. We soon departed, our work done.

#73: Tentacruel- Wild.

I honestly didn't share the opinions of my colleagues that humans were bad, but I had a duty. Only one of us could blow up boats, and that guy was me. The second boat I blew up had some murky water in it that splashed all over me. It made me feel so much strength at once that I evolved and soon I was towering over buildings and smashing all buildings in my path. When human weapons started to hit me, I went absolutely mad.

I nearly smacked my friend in the face, controlled a Meowth's mind just to get my message out, and retaliated against all attackers. When a puny Electric type started smack-talking me, I was ready to smack it. However, the kind words of a human caused me to snap out of it, so to speak. To sound like I didn't lose my cool to my fellow Tentacool and everyone else, I told them to uphold their end of the bargain then disposed of the Meowth I was using and turned to leave. Then a human tried to hit me again. That genuinely pissed me off, so I threw her away. I went back underwater. I suppose I'm the boss now.

#116: Horsea- Misty's.

This morning, a bunch of Tentacool beat me up by not evolving into a Kingdra to destroy the human town for destroying our reef. I tried to tell them that only works for tame Horsea, and I didn't want to evolve anyway, but they wouldn't listen. I swam up to the surface to escape and heal up from the fight when I saw some humans. I swam up to them and tried to warn them about Tentacool. I was too late; a boat blew up. I retreated underneath the dock.

A small human child picked me up and put me in a kiddie pool then left. I was sort of alright with that as long as I could be left to heal. I looked up and was surprised to see that a Pokemon that was with the humans from before was in the pool with me. We talked for a few minutes until the humans arrived again. I tried to tell them about Tentacool again, but Nastina and a huge crowd of humans interrupted me. I jumped into the water before they had the chance to trample on me.

I hid in some seaweed until I was fully healed then swam up to discover a huge Tentacruel tearing apart Porta Vista. I tried to stop him but he slapped me away while calling me weak. A Flying type caught me and put me in Misty's grasp. I was asleep for the rest of the fight, too tired to help fight back. When I woke up again, Tentacruel left us. I was so relieved. So relieved, in fact, that I wanted to join Misty's team and leave this place, which is what I did.

#118: Goldeen- Misty's.

A beach is even more my element than a submerged ship. Don't believe me? Today, I helped rescue some human sailors and successfully repelled a good chunk of Tentacool from destroying a city. I'm not even upset that a giant Tentacruel knocked me out in one hit, I think that would be unavoidable.

#120: Staryu- Misty's.

Goal 1/2

Enemies: None/Tentacool and Tentacruel.

Goal: Rescue the sailors/Defeat all foes.

Outcome: Successful/Not successful.

Side note: Giant Pokemon are difficult to fight.

#121: Starmie- Misty's.

For the first goal, we saved the sailors from death. For the second goal, we repelled Tentacool but could not withstand Tentacruel.

* * *

 **Next time, The Ghost of Maiden's Peak.**


	20. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

**Before I start, all characters belong to Pokemon, specifically the anime.**

* * *

 **Diary Entry 20: The Ghost at Maiden's Peak**

* * *

 **Day 1**

#92: Gastly- Wild.

The end of summer has come at last. Now it is time for me to find the one who passed.

* * *

 **Day 2**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Brock has gotten really weird today. We were riding a boat over to the next city when he started to bemoan the fact that summer was soon to end and so he wouldn't see any women in bikinis. When we touched down on land, he started losing his mind over what looked like a floating head. Me and the other two were very concerned (and quite frankly, we wanted to see what the fuss was about in the party nearby) so we walked him out of where he stood.

That didn't really help much because he was skulking around in spite of all the celebrating that was happening in the background. We were eventually stopped by a short old woman who gave us a cryptic warning that Brock was in danger if he saw a beautiful young woman. Misty thought she was talking about her. When she told her that she wasn't, she took us away in a huff.

Eventually, we reached an odd little shrine in the middle of the woods, where a bunch of people were gathered. There was a painting of a female on display. Apparently, she was a woman who had a soldier boyfriend who didn't come back home to her. According to legend, she died, and her body clung to the peak overlooking the island. How romantic. Like Butterfree to a flame, Brock walked up to it, positively drooling on himself. To my surprise, James followed right behind him. Luckily, the owner of the painting hid it away before Brock and James could do anything to it.

We walked up to the cliff where this woman allegedly stood, and Brock's closed eyes were transfixed on it. He just stood there for hours despite our intentions on leaving. Eventually, we did leave him to go to the Pokemon Center for the night. Brock didn't come back, and we couldn't find him since Nurse Joy put us on lockdown. I hope he's okay...

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

I'm real glad no one in charge of dat ship managed ta find us. We followed the twerps over to the mainland because we had no other way ta get back, a' course. We had to stop at an island to catch a summer festival or somethin' like that; really, it was just an excuse fer us ta try ta steal from folks again. James got all goo-goo-eyed fer a sec before Jessie slapped some sense into him.

As we walked around, we realized there wasn't any money we were findin'. It was like they either knew we were criminals or were smart enough ta keep their wallets close. As soon as we found some gold, an old hag popped up outta nowhere ta talk ta James about a lady tryin' ta kill 'im. We were too distracted wit' her ta notice a cop came up an' took the coin. We hightailed it before we could get arrested fer attempted theft.

We laid low at a small lil' church where a bunch a' people were standin' around. That was when I saw a great money-makin' scheme ready to happen: a man showed up with an old paintin'. It was some kinda ghost story but I didn't really care because money. James almost blew our disguise attempt by walkin' up to the front but no one really seemed ta care.

As we walked up to the peak, I announced that we were gonna try ta steal the painting tonight. James seemed to like that plan so much that he jumped down into the water! As soon as he dried off, we decided to hang off a' some trees and get some shuteye. I'm hopin' we get our big breazzz...

#92: Gastly- Wild.

I picked two young men today to fall victim to the Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a man who I assume is blind and a very flamboyant man with blue hair. My charms have worked exceedingly well on them. They didn't listen to my warnings and now they would pay the price for their ignorance. I tantalized their vision throughout the day. As soon as night falls, I will consume them in the hopes to find my lady's beloved.

* * *

 **Day 3**

#1: Bulbasaur- Ash's.

Squirtle and I were sent out to fight a Pokemon I had never seen before, a smoke cloud with a face. I was going to fight it when it suddenly turned into a Venusaur and a Blastoise. I'm absolutely terrified of Venusaur for... I'd rather not say. And then it fused with Blastoise and became about ten times worse. I cowered and hid until Ash sent me back.

#3: Venusaur- Hallucination.

Bulbasaur are so delicious, and Squirtle are just a hearty meal for me! Who cares about the sun when there are morsels to snack on?

#4: Charmander- Ash's.

I was sent out by myself when I saw a cute little cloud with a smiley face. Ash told me to use Flamethrower on it. I wasn't sure why until I did it. The cloud turned into a fire extinguisher and began to chase me! I tried my hardest not to die until I was recalled.

#7: Squirtle- Ash's.

Me and Bulbasaur were gonna fight something called a Gastly. At least, that's what I thought was gonna happen, until a Blastoise and Venusaur came up right in front of our faces. I'm not really scared of Blastoise, it's just that it appeared so suddenly that it unnerved me. Then some new monster came up from the two of them and it scared us half to death.

#9: Blastoise- Hallucination.

Well, wouldn't you look at these cute little Pokemon? I could gobble them right up! Why compete with Venusaur when we can just eat them as one mon?

#23: Ekans- Jessie's.

I tried to destroy a Gastly in the name of saving Brother James, but it transformed into a terrifying creature that I had not seen before. To my shame, I fled from it, not caring to see what would happen next.

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

The next morning, Ash, Misty, and I walked out to where Brock was last night. When we reached the shrine, surprisingly, Jessie and Meowth were also there. Apparently, James was missing under similar circumstances. Jessie decided to do her motto which made James show up, with Brock not too far behind. They were both completely out of it. Luckily, the old woman showed up and reminded us of what exactly was going on. Since no one was doing anything to help them, I just shocked them. They seemed to get back to normal, so I was fine with this.

As soon as everyone went back to normal, the woman told us that all young men that visited this area were under the spell of the ghost. (I don't know why Ash wasn't affected but I'll chalk it up to him not being really interested in women yet.) We bought a bunch of anti-ghost tags for the guys and the shrine to see how that would work. When night came, a huge gust of wind blew over and a woman that was the spitting image of the peak showed up. She dragged Brock and James out with her, meaning those stickers did absolutely nothing, surprise.

Before I could zap the ghost, Jessie decided to shoot at it with a rocket launcher! Geez, at least I make sure my attacks are non-lethal! She let go of them but she sent out a bunch of spooky skulls after us. These weren't Pokemon but the ghost was, a Gastly apparently. She turned into the old woman and then the Gastly and started to speak English. Now that I knew it was a Pokemon, I knew I could stop it. I was going to attack it when it sent a huge Pikachu trap on top of me. My friends and enemies fell victim to the same sorts of tricks (a ball for Meowth, a weird Pokemon for Ekans and Koffing, a fire extinguisher for Charmander, and a Blastsaur for Bulbasaur and Squirtle).

Since Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and the others would likely have the same result, Misty decided to try to hit it with random stuff she bought from town: a cross, some garlic, a stake, and a hammer. She thought it was a vampire. She may be right about that, because as soon as the sun rose, it faded away. I suppose I should be thankful, but right now, I think I'll have nightmares about cheese...

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

Man, that's embarrassin'! I fell asleep writin' last night. I swore I could see a woman walkin' out of there, and as it would turn out, I'd be right. Me and Jessie were freakin' out because James wasn't there. Then the twerps showed up and we had ta get back ta normal. Jessie tried ta do the motto but it just didn't work. The crazy thing was that it worked on James. Him and Older Twerp walked right up outta the place with the hag, huggin' each other like they were married. She kept blabbin' about the curse from before. I was just now comin' to a realization when Pikachu woke 'em up wit' a shock.

We got inside and the hag told us Older Twerp and James were in danger as long as they were over here. The twerps bought some stickers ta cure 'em and the place from this curse mumbo-jumbo then stayed until dark. Because leavin' was against the option obviously. The girl I saw from last night appeared outta nowhere and dragged both of them out like they were nothin'.

Good ol' Jessie shot her in the face without any hesitation. She tried ta get us ta run by sendin' a bunch a' spooks at us but we weren't hurt by 'em. Surprisin'ly, the ghost wasn't a human at all but a Pokemon! And the hag was also the Pokemon.

We were gonna fight it now that it looked like somethin' we could recognize. Pikachu went first and got spooked by a trap a' all things! I wasn't scared a' no traps, so I decided to go next. Then I found a ball and played wit' it until sunrise. The Pokemon was gone and so was my ball. Now I feel sad about dat. You don't separate a Meowth from a ball.

#92: Gastly- Wild.

Finally, I could reveal myself to these humans, because my pranks- I mean, long lost love finding was going absolutely nowhere. After hypnotizing them and leaving them in my friend's shrine, I decided to show myself as the old woman once again. They suspected nothing, treating me as an authority. The joke was on them, I made them waste money on sheets of paper that didn't work.

I came to pick up the two men, like before. However, I had some opposition in the form of a bazooka to the face. Normally, I don't try to kill anyone, so I simply tried to spook them by sending them the souls of the screaming people in endless torment. They seemed unnerved so I just showed my true form to them and revealed my ruse.

One of the humans insisted on challenging me, so I obliged him. Luckily, it was easy to capitalize on each of my challengers' fears. The Pikachu was scared of being trapped, the Meowth was scared of his true instincts, the Ekans and Koffing were afraid of make-believe creatures, the Charmander was afraid of his life being extinguished, and the Bulbasaur and Squirtle were afraid of their older selves.

I honestly grew bored of them at that point but I knew I had to oblige them. Another one of the humans pulled out vampire-killing objects. She wasn't exactly smart about this, but the sun rose. I knew I had to leave so I faded, giving a warning that I'd be back next year. It seems that it's time for me to go back out.

#109: Koffing- James's.

I found someone that looked a lot like me. He smelled a lot like me too and he sounded like Meowth but a lot more sophisticated! It's a bummer that his weird little friend whacked me onto the ground before I could send him a cloud of hi's.

* * *

 **Day 4**

#25: Pikachu- Ash's.

Maybe I exaggerated the cheese nightmares, because I slept just fine. We didn't do much of anything else until the night, where we sent out a small boat to guide the spirits back to the underworld or something like that. Then we walked back to the village. Misty and Ash dressed up very nicely for it, I guess. We danced the night away, so hopefully, tomorrow will be stress-free.

#52: Meowth- Team Rocket's.

We got a gig doin' the music for tonight's festival, somehow. I'm not gonna complain, because that'll help us pay fer the next couple a' schemes, for sure. I'm sorta glad I took a couple days ta learn how ta play the flute.

#92: Gastly- Wild.

I got some thanks from the Maiden of the Peak for my hard work keeping her legend alive, and that's why I honestly took the job. She's a genuinely nice human and she taught me the English language. All the same, I think I'll take a break at Lavender Town. I'm sure my brothers miss me a lot, and frankly, I miss them just a little bit.

* * *

 **Next time, Bye Bye Butterfree.**


End file.
